Libro de Jade
by Phoenix1218
Summary: (A/U) Gray un ser inmortal creado por los Dioses para proteger a los humanos, ha llegado a Barcelona para dar con la extraña organización que está secuestrando y asesinando a todos aquellos que son como él. Busca venganza y no dudará en llevarse a Juvianne, la hija del científico loco que está experimentando con los suyos. (Gruvia/Lemon).
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis completa:

"Gray, es un hombre atormentado. Un Vanirio, un ser inmortal creado por los Dioses Escandinavos para proteger a los humanos de aquellos que no han sabido resistirse a la sangre y al poder. Ahora, ha llegado a Barcelona para dar con la extraña organización que está secuestrando y asesinando a todos aquellos que son como él.

Busca venganza y no dudará en llevarse a Juvianne Porla, la hija del científico loco que está experimentando con los cuerpos de sus amigos. Ella será la respuesta a toda aquella red de sangre e injustificada violencia hacia los suyos. Juvianne tendrá que pagar. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que la joven se convertiría en su perdición. Juvianne, vivía su vida dentro de una apacible normalidad. Trabajaba en la empresa "familiar" como Relaciones Públicas, tenía un buen sueldo y quería con locura a su Huskie y a sus dos únicos amigos que mantenía desde la infancia.

Además, se acababa de licenciar como pedagoga y le habían ofrecido un excelente trabajo en Londres en un proyecto de educación. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para huir de las garras de su padre José Porla, un hombre que no la quería y que la culpaba por la muerte de su madre, Elena. Huiría de él, por fin. Lo que no podía imaginarse era que aquella misma noche, un hombre iracundo y terriblemente atractivo, la secuestraría y la introduciría a la fuerza en un mundo lleno de mitología, magia, clanes, sangre y colmillos. "

 **Hola mis estimados, sólo algunos comentarios antes de iniciar a la lectura del siguiente fic:**

 _\- La siguiente historia no me pertenece, está basada en la novela "El libro de Jade" escrito por Lena Valenti. Cambié los personajes por los de Fairy Tail siendo los protagonistas Gray y Juvia._

 _\- Advertencias: Escenas Lemon muy fuertes, violencia física y sexual._

Muchas gracias por todo, disfruten la historia :)

* * *

NO LE gustaban los días nublados, los detestaba. Desde hacía más de una semana, el clima amenazaba con la llegada de un terrible huracán. Faltaban siete días para luna llena, la noche del solsticio de verano se acercaba y en Cataluña la tradición llamaba a todas las personas que creían en las historias de magia y brujas a que salieran a la calle, encendieran las hogueras y se inventaran todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos para traer prosperidad y felicidad a sus vidas.

Juvianne se acercó a la cristalera de su habitación, que dejaba ver unas bellísimas vistas de Barcelona, y alzó la mirada al cielo. Su huskie siberiano blanco de tres meses se acercó a ella y le rascó la pierna con su patita. Juvianne lo miró, lo cogió en brazos y sonrió mientras masajeaba digitalmente la coronilla de Brave y volvía a mirar las soberanas nubes. Por el amor de Dios, estaban casi en pleno verano y el tiempo acechaba amenazador como en invierno. Vaya con el cambio climático... Todo el mundo hablaba de ello como si tal cosa, pero nadie entendía muy bien cuáles iban a ser sus consecuencias.

El 23 de junio se celebraría la verbena de San Juan, su fiesta favorita y, de seguir así el clima, iba a estar pasada por agua. Desde pequeña sentía adoración por esa celebración, para ella era realmente especial, y ni siquiera podía explicar de dónde provenía su fascinación. En ese día la gente compraba las tradicionales cocas de San Juan. Algunas eran de piñones, otras de crema o de cabello de ángel. El techo estelar se inundaba de fuegos artificiales, habría música por doquier y la noche más corta del año se convertiría en la más larga para muchos jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que buscaban diversión, música y alguien con quien revolcarse en la arena de las playas del Mediterráneo para luego alcanzar juntos y confundidos —muchos gracias al alcohol— el amanecer.

Estaba más ilusionada por la llegada de esa festividad que por la de su cumpleaños. Faltaban dos días para que ella cumpliera veintidós años. Veintidós años. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral erizándole los pelos de la nuca y borrando la sonrisa que había aparecido divertida en sus labios. Se abrazó a sí misma, frotándose los brazos y logrando entrar en calor de nuevo.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cama, no sin antes pararse enfrente de su tocador e inspeccionar su cuerpo y su cara. Dejó a Brave en el suelo y él se fue directo a morder un ratón de peluche, su juguete particular.

Juvianne llevaba un pijama de short y camiseta de tirantes finos, ambas partes de color blancas. Su piel blanca vestía un cuerpo sencillamente perfecto. Un cuerpo estilizado, sin ápice de grasa y de largas y moldeadas piernas. Pero no era el cuerpo lo que más llamaba la atención de ella, sino su rostro.

El rostro que aparecía en el espejo era la reencarnación del embrujo y la atracción. Una larga y lisa cabellera azul caía por debajo de sus esbeltos hombros. Las cejas del mismo color, perfectamente arqueadas y sexys. Sus ojos eran de un color azul grisáceo que a veces era imposible de definir, enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas negras que de lo extensas y rizadas que eran tocaban casi sus pómulos, estos altos y ligeramente tintados de un rosa pálido. Su nariz fina y elegante. Sus labios gruesos dibujaban un arco perfecto y volvían locos de deseo a sus compañeros de universidad. Más de uno había intentado probarlos, sin mucho éxito. El inferior algo más relleno que el superior pedía a gritos que lo mordieran y lo succionaran hasta decir basta.

Con una sonrisa, recordando a sus amigos, que más de una vez borrachos hasta las cejas le habían pedido un beso por compasión, alzó la barbilla y deslizó su dedo índice por el pequeño y gracioso hoyuelo que la dividía. Su amiga Ruth le había mencionado que tener un hoyuelo dividiéndote la barbilla significaba belleza y armonía física. No sabía si era cierto, pero éxito tenía, no había duda.

Acariciándose ese peculiar rasgo, pensó en su madre. ¿Habría tenido ella esa marca? Puesto que no llegó a conocerla, no lo sabía.

Debió de ser hermosísima, porque a su padre no se parecía en nada, de eso estaba segura. A lo mejor no conseguía encontrar ningún parecido con él porque José siempre estaba de mal humor, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada ensombrecida. Tal vez si el hombre se relajara más cuando estaba con ella... Imposible. Desechó esa idea al instante. No iba a engañarse, ella debía de ser calcada a su madre. El no tener ninguna foto ni recuerdo de ella le hacía difícil sacar conclusiones, pero su intuición le decía que así debía de ser.

Su madre... Cuánta falta le había hecho durante esos casi veintidós años que estaba a punto de cumplir. José le había contado que Elena murió dándole a luz. Las cosas se complicaron, perdió mucha sangre debido a los desgarros. La hemorragia la dejó seca, le había dicho sin pizca de tacto su padre. Juvianne tardó un tiempo en descubrir el significado de la palabra hemorragia. Con cinco años ya había aprendido a leer perfectamente, así que tomó un diccionario y con sus delicadas manitas buscó por la H lo que eso quería decir. Cuando entendió que al nacer ella su madre sangró tanto que nadie pudo detenerlo se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y la aflicción le duró meses. Se iba a sentir culpable durante toda su vida y si no era así su padre ya se encargaría de recordárselo.

Tú la mataste. Tú fuiste la culpable.

Juvianne ensombreció la mirada recordando las palabras que su padre había tenido más de una vez hacia ella. Inspiró hondo.

—Serás mi padre y todo lo que quieras —susurró mirando fijamente al espejo, —pero eres un cabrón de los grandes.

Tras la muerte de su madre, José había quemado y eliminado cualquier fotografía, vídeo o imagen que pudiera recordar a su mujer. Ignorando y siendo indiferente a si su hija alguna vez hubiese querido tener un recuerdo de ella.

Por supuesto que ella quería tener uno y no sólo uno, sino miles de recuerdos de la mujer que le dio a luz. Pero él se lo había privado, lo mismo que muchas otras cosas igual de importantes como el cariño, el amor y el calor de una familia. Aunque sólo fuesen dos. Ella y él.

Jamás le había demostrado que la apreciaba, jamás escuchó un te quiero, hija. Si bien era cierto que no le faltaba de nada materialmente, tenía todo lo que quería. Trabajaba en la empresa de su padre como vínculo de relaciones externas. Tenía un muy buen sueldo con el que permitirse cualquier capricho sin necesidad de pedir nada a nadie. Ella se había pagado la universidad y también su coche, un BMW Z4 descapotable de color azul eléctrico que la tenía fascinada.

Sabía hablar varios idiomas, como el español, catalán, inglés, ruso, chino y francés. Su padre tenía una empresa de materiales y productos para salas de operaciones y hospitales, así que necesitaba a alguien que pudiese comunicarse a nivel comercial con todo el mundo. Lo más novedoso, lo más nuevo, José lo creaba y lo vendía. Tocaba desde instrumentación quirúrgica hasta fórmulas de nuevas vacunas. Ella era la encargada, mediante sus enlaces, de recibir y distribuir las sustancias y los aparatos.

En el trabajo se dirigían la palabra lo justo. Por la mañana, en la empresa familiar y por la tarde en la universidad. Así era su vida desde hacía cinco años.

Estaba escasa de vínculo afectivo en su casa, no le había quedado más remedio que aprender a vivir con ello y tejer esos vínculos fuera de las paredes de su hogar, desde bien pequeñita.

En el colegio y en la universidad había hecho grandes amigos. Pero mantenía y mimaba a los de siempre, Ruth y Gabriel. Ellos eran sus dos pilares. Pilares no. Hermanos para ella, mejor dicho. Se conocían desde la escuela, eran inseparables.

Y luego estaba su médico, Kaya, que desde hacía cinco años, tras la muerte de su anterior doctor, el señor Francesc, llevaba el control a diario de su diabetes. Venía cada noche, controlaba su azúcar en la sangre y le suministraba insulina. Ella odiaba las agujas y su padre evitaba tener contacto íntimo con ella, así que tenía a su médico particular que la cuidaba, la pinchaba y luego se iba. La intimidad que compartían en su habitación, mientras le hacía la revisión médica les había hecho trabar una buena amistad.

La canción de _Unwritten_ empezó a sonar distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el bolso Tous que había dejado colocado sobre la silla. Tomó el móvil exclusivo Motorola Dolce & Gabanna dorado y lo abrió al ver que ponía Meredy llamando. Le encantaban todas esas pijadas.

—Hello —dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono. Era Meredy.

—Hola, loca.

—Tengo noticias que darte - Juvianne tomó asiento y se colocó las zapatillas de estar por casa en forma de conejo.

—Dispara.

—Rogue y yo hemos decidido que no nos vas a dejar tirados todo el veranito mientras tú estás pendoneando en Londres. Juvianne sonrió ante la expectativa.

—Ya sabes que yo no pendoneo —contestó acariciando las orejas del conejo.

—Puede que esa no sea tu intención, pero lo harás si nosotros dos te acompañamos.

—¿Vendríais conmigo en verano? —agrandó los ojos y levantó las cejas ilusionada.

—¿Tú qué crees? Alguien tiene que sacarte a los moscones indeseables de encima. Serías un cervatillo rodeado de lobos. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros te pervertiremos, ejem... Digo protegeremos.

Juvianne se echó a reír. Cómo le gustaban sus amigos. Ruth era maravillosa, siempre le arrancaba alguna que otra sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? —le recriminó Meredy. —Nada como... Te quiero, es genial Mer, eres un amor...

—Es fantástico. Y sí, te quiero mucho, bruja.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Está por ahí el Dr. Encanto?

—No, todavía es pronto para que llegue.

—Dale mi teléfono, por Dios. Y yo te diré si es o no es gay.

—Eres una lagarta incorregible.

—Por eso me adoras. Te dejo, voy a entrar en un parking y no tengo cobertura. Mañana te llamo. —Ok. Besitos. —Besitos.

Con una sonrisa colgó el teléfono, lo dejó sobre la cama, recogió su cabello de satén y lo enroscó en un moño mal hecho para dormir. Era una gran noticia saber que sus dos mejores amigos compartirían con ella unos días en Inglaterra. Miró su reloj digital de hombre Brail. Nunca le habían gustado los relojes de mujer.

El Dr. Encanto, como lo llamaba Meredy, debía de estar al llegar.

Bostezó y se sentó esperando a Kaya. Dios, tenía unas ganas locas de pegarse la gran fiesta y celebrar su precoz licenciatura en Pedagogía. Había sido la mejor de su promoción y necesitaba hacer alguna locura de las grandes. Ella tenía un máster en Calamidades.

Como el día en que preparó ella misma unas tartas con marihuana por su dieciocho cumpleaños y las repartió a toda la clase, incluido el profesor. Aquel día estaba en uno de los seis créditos de Educación para la Sexualidad. Lo cierto es que la clase tomó un matiz muy literal cuando la subdirectora Martínez, que había entrado sólo a gorrear, se metió dos trozos de tarta ella sólita y más tarde empezó a lamerle la oreja al Dr. Jiménez, el encargado de impartir dicho crédito. A lamerle la oreja... En público. Juvianne nunca pensó que la maría fuese afrodisíaca. Pues lo era. Y mucho por lo que pudo ver ese día.

O como el día, hacía ya dos años, en que el chico llamado Toby la había intentado sobar en la habitación de las tizas y los borradores. Sin duda, su queridísimo amigo Rogue le había tomado el pelo al pobre chico, diciéndole que ella quería verlo en la habitación del magreo —más conocida como la habitación de las tizas. —Toby había ido súper ilusionado. Por fin iba a poder tocar ese cuerpecito que tenía embelesado a media universidad. Pues bien, ella sí que lo atizó bien. Lo cogió de los huevos, los apretó hasta casi tocar con los dedos la palma de su mano y luego lo lanzó contra la puerta, haciéndolo salir disparado y cayendo de espaldas en el pasillo más concurrido de la facultad.

Aquel día tuvo una discusión con Rogue sobre lo que eran bromas de buen y de mal gusto. Aquella no había sido una de buen gusto ni por asomo. Toby jamás le volvió a dirigir la mirada.

O como el día en que... Toc toc.

Juvianne, se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años ligeramente más alto que ella, cabello oscuro, de ojos negros y grandes le sonreía. La miraba esperando recibir permiso para entrar.

—Buenas noches, Juvianne —la saludó con voz amable.

—Hola, Keyes —le respondió. —Entra. Se echó a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

—Hoy has llegado temprano —lo miró sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo él dejando la maleta negra sobre una de las mesitas de noche. —Hoy por suerte me he adelantado al tráfico —le sonrió.

En Barcelona, a hora punta, era imposible conducir por la ciudad sin verte inmiscuido en una caravana de tres cuartos de hora.

Juvianne se sentó sobre la cama y le ofreció el brazo izquierdo. Había hecho ese gesto todas las noches desde los siete años y estaba llena de automatismos. Lo hacía con una gran naturalidad, ya no se sentía incómoda. Ni él tampoco.

—¿Cómo te has encontrado hoy? —le preguntó sacando de la maleta un medidor de tensión arterial. La miró esperando una respuesta.

—Como siempre. Perfectamente.

—¿No has sentido mareos, ni sudores fríos ni hormigueos?

—Nada —negó con la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones azules resbalaran por las sienes.

Kaya siguió su pelo rebelde con un deseo irrefrenable de ponérselo detrás de sus finas orejas. Carraspeó y volvió a concentrarse en su labor.

—Eso está bien —dijo con la voz algo ronca.

Juvianne levantó una ceja y lo miró de soslayo. No era tonta. Sabía exactamente lo que provocaba en los hombres, y Kaya, aunque se esforzara en ser diplomático, no era inmune a sus encantos. Ella no pretendía llamar su atención. Nunca lo había pretendido. Pero sabía que lo hacía. —Siempre ha sido así —le dijo intentando relajarlo. —Gracias a ti, tengo la diabetes perfectamente controlada. Mi dieta está equilibrada, baja en grasas. Hago deporte a diario y cada noche me inyectas la insulina. Más control no puedo tener, ¿no crees? —sonrió. —Cada noche las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas.

—Nunca se sabe, Juvianne —rodeó su brazo con la cinta azul y lo presionó. Miró el medidor y

sonrió conforme. —12/8. Estás...

—Estoy bien. ¿Te he dicho ya que como siempre? —arqueó las cejas. Kaya negó con la cabeza mientras hacía esfuerzos por no darle la razón. —La diabetes es caprichosa a veces.

—Pero no conmigo, por suerte. Dudo que haya alguien que esté tan vigilada como yo.

La miró directamente a los ojos y se quedó en silencio. Juvianne lo miró incómoda y enseguida intentó desviar su atención. Él se dio cuenta de su encantamiento y tomó de la maleta el medidor de azúcar. —Dame tu dedo índice —la tomó de la mano.

—No, pínchame en otro —le dejó el dedo anular. —Éste ya lo tengo muy dolorido.

Cada dos semanas cambiaba de dedo de la mano. La máquina del control de azúcar la acribillaba sin compasión.

Kaya tomó la gota de sangre roja y espesa que salió de la yema del dedo y la colocó sobre una tira blanca, que estaba encajada a un aparato digital.

—Tu nivel de glucosa es normal —miró a la pantalla digital del medidor. —Muy bien —guardó los aparatos en el maletín y sacó una ampolla y una jeringuilla. Clavó la jeringuilla en el frasco y extrajo el líquido. Con una pequeña presión del pulgar y unos toquecitos sobre el extremo de la jeringa expulsó el aire.

Juvianne se pellizcó la pierna derecha y esperó a que Kaya le clavara la aguja en la poca carne que conseguía retener entre sus dedos. Tenía las piernas tan fuertes que no había carne flácida por ningún lado. Las clases de natación, defensa personal y spinning eran las responsables de su tonificación muscular.

Él le pasó un pequeño algodón y luego la pinchó. Juvianne siseó arrugando la nariz.

—Hoy te ha dolido —Kaya extrajo la aguja con rapidez.

—No ha sido nada —sonrió mientras se frotaba ligeramente el muslo. Una vez guardó todo en la maleta, Kaya se relajó.

—¿Y bien? —la miró agrandando los ojos. —Felicidades por tu licenciatura...

—Gracias —contestó. Se levantó y caminó hacia una gran nevera que tenía empotrada en la pared, en el otro extremo de la inmensa habitación. —¿Lo de siempre? —lo miró por encima de la puerta de la nevera.

—Sí, por favor.

Juvianne tomó una cerveza para él y para ella un agua con gas. Se sentó a su lado.

—¿Cómo vas a celebrarlo? ¿Ya has pensado algo? —arqueó las cejas repetidamente. —El 21 de junio es tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. El siempre se acordaba.

—Creo que lo celebraré todo en la verbena de San Juan —bebió de la botella de Vichy.

—Recuerda que no puedes emborracharte —le recomendó mientras bebía de un solo sorbo media cerveza.

—No me hace falta beber para pasármelo bien —frunció el ceño. —Ya lo sé. Sólo te lo advierto. Tu padre me ha puesto a tu cuidado. —Eres mi doctor, no mi niñera, Kaya.

—Soy tu doctor y debes obedecerme, Juvianne —replicó en el mismo tono que ella. —Tu salud y mi vida corren peligro si decidieras hacer alguna de tus locuras. Tu padre es...

—Mi padre —le cortó ella— se puede guardar sus recomendaciones y sus amenazas donde le quepan —volvió a beber otro sorbo.

¿Amenazas?, pensó Kaya. José Porla no amenazaba. Procedía directamente. Era un hombre sin escrúpulos.

—Bueno —la miró de reojo. —Se preocupa por ti, ¿no?

—No seas cínico —se echó a reír. —Confieso que no entiendo la obsesión que tiene en mi integridad física, pero yo, como persona, no le he importado jamás. Lo único que le agradezco es la posibilidad que me ha dado para estudiar y el hecho de que me deje vivir bajo su mismo techo. Más como una inquilina que como su hija, claro está. Nunca me ha abrazado, ¿sabes? —su voz se tiñó de resentimiento. —Ni una sola vez —añadió dolida. Frunció los labios y dijo con determinación. —Pero en unas semanas voy a arreglar mi situación —un brillo esperanzador apareció en su mirada.

Kaya tensó la espalda y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me marcho de Barcelona —se recogió un mechón de pelo que le caía por la cara. —Me largo de aquí y de su control. —¿Cómo? —En avión.

—No, eso no... Que ¿por qué?

—El director de la facultad se puso en contacto conmigo. Me han ofrecido llevar a cabo un proyecto en Inglaterra con las futuras promesas en el campo de la pedagogía. Se trata de un proyecto ambicioso y pionero en Europa. Intentaré crear junto con un grupo de psicopedagogos bases y nuevos métodos de enseñanza para un nuevo sistema de educación primaria. Podríamos revolucionar el sistema educativo obsoleto —lo miró esperanzada. —Es genial...

Kaya ensombreció la mirada y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Lo sabe José?

—¿Cambiaría algo si lo supiese? —alzó una ceja. —No, no lo sabe —miró al frente con seriedad reprimiendo la alegría que su proyecto le hacía sentir. —No puedes mantenerlo en secreto —la miró con severidad. —Es tu padre.

—Sabes lo que pasaría si se lo dijese —por supuesto que lo sabía. No la dejaría irse.

—Mira, ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo en cómo te trata. Pero aun así...

—Ya lo tengo más que decidido. El billete está comprado. Me esperan para septiembre, pero quisiera estar en Londres con antelación. Me gusta mucho la ciudad y no me vendría mal aclimatarme antes. El veinticinco de junio sale mi avión.

—Deberías decírselo —recomendó levantándose con urgencia y recogiendo el maletín. —Soy tu médico, ¿quién te controlará allí? Tienes miedo a las agujas, la sangre te marea y...

—Allí habrá médicos también —Juvianne se levantó con él. Tiró la botella de cristal en su basura ecológica y lo señaló con el dedo. —Si le dices algo, dejaré de hablarte —lo miró extrañada de arriba abajo. —Y por cierto... ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Hoy no me puedo quedar mucho rato más. Tengo cosas que hacer —se abrochó los botones de las mangas de la camisa. Juvianne reprimió una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Has quedado? —su sonrisa se ensanchó. —¿Vas a jugar a médicos con una doctora?

—Por Dios, Juvianne... —resopló rindiéndose ante ella. —¿Cuándo dejarás de intentar emparejarme?

—Eres mi amigo, tienes treinta y siete años y no has tenido pareja nunca desde que te conozco — lo miró divertida. —Me preocupo por ti y por tu descendencia.

—Yo también podría decir lo mismo de ti —replicó. —Nunca te he visto con ningún chico en particular —dijo entre comillas. —Y no me sirven esos perritos falderos que te siguen babeando y humillándose por todos lados. Tú tampoco has tenido novio nunca. Rogue es el único chico que te acompaña, pero él sabe que eres algo más platónico. ¿Qué me dices a eso? ¿Cuándo vas a lanzarte?

—No hay hombres que me interesen —frunció los labios intentando parecer enfadada.

—¿Mujeres?

—No soy lesbiana. Pero a este paso... Ya no le hago ascos a nada —soltó una carcajada.

A ella le gustaban los hombres. Lo sabía desde que vio a Keanu Reeves en Speed o a Adam García, el tío bueno de _Coyote Ugly_. Le gustaban morenos, de eso estaba segura. Era cierto que nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie y en cuanto algún chico intentaba coquetear con ella lo rechazaba. Eso sin mencionar, que no le gustaba que la tocasen mucho. Obviamente era virgen y no le importaba porque ella creía que entregarse a alguien era algo muy serio y si ella debía hacerlo se aseguraría de que fuese con alguien especial. Por Dios, tenía que dejar de leer a Lisa Kleypas.

—De todos modos —Juvianne siguió pinchándole, —yo estoy en la flor de la juventud —se cruzó de brazos y lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo. —Tú...

—Oh —exclamó irritado. —Cierra ya esa boquita que tienes, ¿quieres, bonita?

—Sólo bromeaba —alzó los brazos suspirando. —Eres un hombre que está de buen ver.

Kaya se echó a reír y la dejó por imposible. La besó en la mejilla y se apresuró a abrir la puerta y salir de su habitación.

—Kaya —le dijo más seria. —He confiado en ti. Sólo lo sabes tú, Meredy y Rogue. No lo dirás, ¿verdad?

—No lo diré. Confía en mí. Aunque bien podrías haberme mencionado algo antes —le recriminó. —Si soy tu amigo y tanto me quieres... —dramatizó.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Me lo ofrecieron y acepté sin pensarlo. Me cuidaré, lo prometo — cruzó los dedos. —No tendrás que preocuparte por mí y además seguiremos en contacto.

—Juvianne, me preocuparé por ti estés donde estés. Pero ten cuidado. Si tu padre se entera de esto cerrará el aeropuerto de Barcelona para que no salgas de aquí —comentó pasándose la mano por el pelo dorado. —Él no es alguien que puedas sortear a tu antojo.

—Pero no se enterará, ¿verdad? —deseaba una confirmación por su parte.

—No, cariño. No por mí. Juvianne le sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por la cerveza. Te veo mañana —tiró la lata a la basura. Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

No, él no la traicionaría. Lo que le preocupaba era que, en el fondo, sabía que Víctor tenía razón.

José no la quería. Sin embargo la trataba como a una posesión. Tenía a gente vigilándola constantemente y ella era lo suficientemente aguijada para darse cuenta de esa vigilancia. Controlaba cada uno de sus pasos, revisaba sus llamadas de teléfono, sus cuentas email. Y además lo hacía sin ningún disimulo.

No, su padre no la quería como a una hija, pero su comportamiento maníaco-obsesivo para con ella tampoco era normal. Haría lo posible por escapar de él. Lo que hiciera falta. Después de San Juan se iría.

Con ese pensamiento y observando cómo la lluvia empezaba a salpicar las ventanas se metió en la cama. Apretó el botón del interfono empotrado en la pared.

—Daniel —habló al micrófono.

—Sí, señorita —respondió la voz al otro lado.

Daniel era el guardia de seguridad de la entrada.

—¿Se ha ido ya el señor Kaya?

—Sí, ahora mismo ha salido del recinto, señorita.

—Bien, gracias.

Dejó de apretar el botón del interfono y cortó la comunicación. Se acomodó la almohada y clavó su mirada al techo de la habitación. Un sueño súbito, dulce y profundo amenazó con cerrar sus ojos. Un agradable cosquilleo recorría sus piernas y los brazos, de repente, se tornaban pesados. En un suspiro, le llegó el sueño profundo que rozaba la inconsciencia. Como cada noche, caía dormida al instante.

La mansión estaba casi a oscuras. Sólo unas luces permanecían encendidas y él podía ver, a tenor de la luz que salía por las ventanas, qué habitaciones eran. Empezaba a llover con fuerza, pero a Gray no le importaba mojarse.

No podía creer que por fin, después de diecisiete años, vengaría la muerte de su mejor amigo, Thor. Y mucho menos entendía que todos y cada uno de los pasos por detener a su asesino le llevaran a la zona del Tibidabo, en la montaña de Collserola de Barcelona.

Barcelona no era un lugar muy frecuentado por los suyos. Era una ciudad preciosa, encantadora, cosmopolita y diseñada para la cultura, el ocio y la diversión. Pero, por lo que él sabía, no era un cónclave vanir. La luz y la vida diurna de esa ciudad no podía ser cómoda para uno de los suyos.

Posiblemente esa era la razón por la que el hijo de puta de José había instalado su hogar allí. No podrían perseguirle en ese entorno, por lo menos no durante mucho tiempo. Pero él no iba a estar mucho tiempo. Iba a entrar, interrogarlo y mutilarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Iba a hacerlo sufrir y a darle donde más le dolía.

La mansión que tenía enfrente era un palacio envuelto por pinares, rodeado por un espectacular jardín. La fachada construida de piedra estaba cubierta por esgrafiados de gran originalidad y colorido, sin caer en la redundancia.

Observó cómo en la fachada oeste había dos torres. Una de esas torres sería la habitación de su próxima víctima.

Allí estaba ella, fría y distante, terriblemente hermosa. ¿Cómo algo tan bonito podía albergar tanta maldad? No la había visto nunca a menos de un metro. Sin embargo, aquella pose, aquella piel que se antojaba suave y dulce al gusto y su figura estilizada no podían dar cabida a la duda. Era un bombón. Un bombón relleno de ácido.

Cuando ella desapareció de la ventana Gray inspeccionó con sus ojos de color negro lo fantasmagórica que podría llegar a ser esa casa, si no fuese por los focos de colores azulados y amarillos que la iluminaban. José tenía que haber ganado mucho dinero a costa de las carnicerías y de los experimentos a los miembros su raza a tenor del poderío que mostraba a simple vista su vivienda.

Su hija y él se habían hecho ricos. Su hija Juvianne era la Relaciones Públicas de su empresa. Estaba en contacto con todos los proveedores. Se encargaba de pedir los aparatos, así como las herramientas y las drogas necesarias para proceder con los cuerpos de su clan. Como habían hecho con su amigo.

Juvianne, en realidad, se limpiaba las manos, porque ella no trataba con las víctimas directamente, para eso ya estaba su padre. Perra. No sabía a quién odiaba más, si a la princesita de hielo que tiraba la piedra y escondía la mano o al asesino sin escrúpulos.

A su mente volvieron las imágenes de Thor mutilado. En uno de los brazos descuartizados que encontraron en aquel contenedor vieron un sello que ponía Newscientists, una empresa destinada a la investigación científica. Siguieron el rastro durante años y no les fue fácil por la cantidad de empresas y corporaciones tapaderas que impedían ver el origen real de esa fundación.

En aquel momento, allí plantado, chorreando de pies a cabeza por la lluvia, ya sabía que uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de aquella empresa era el hombre que vivía en la mansión que tenía enfrente.

José Porla. Uno de los culpables del asesinato de Thor. Uno de los muchos que tenían que pagar por la persecución a la que se veían sometidos los vanirios.

Iba a disfrutar de lo lindo con él y con su hija, pensó mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Cuando descubrieron que José tenía a su hija trabajando con él no se podían imaginar que ella fuese tan apetitosa. Sin duda, iba a saborear a ese bocadito hasta que le suplicara que parase, y bien sabía que no iba a ser ni gentil ni educado con ella.

Las luces de la llegada de un coche iluminaron por décimas de segundo la zona de bosque donde él estaba escondido. Acechando. Protegió sus ojos alzando la mano.

Del Honda Civic negro salió un chico rubio, no más alto que él, con un maletín negro.

—Según nuestras investigaciones —dijo una voz penetrante tras él, —su nombre es Kaya y trabaja para José. Visita a su hija cada noche.

Gray miró hacia atrás y saludó con un gesto de barbilla a Bora. Era de su misma estatura, uno noventa. Tenía el pelo largo, azul oscuro, con un tatuaje arriba de su ceja derecha en forma de dos "c" opuestas. Sus ojos eran de un color gris pálido y su rostro frío y duro como el granito causaba respeto a los que le conocían, y temor a los que no.

—¿Son... pareja? —preguntó Gray mirando fríamente a Bora.

—Puede que lo sean. Él la visita todos los días. Cada noche.

—De todos los que hay en esa casa —la mirada de Gray se tornó determinada mientras volvía a mirar al frente, —además de su hija, ¿quiénes más están al corriente de sus acciones?

—No sabría decírtelo —hizo una mueca con los labios. —No creo que los sirvientes estén informados sobre lo sádico que es su patrón.

—Nos encargaremos de Porla y de su hija Juvianne. Sólo de ellos —advirtió. —Él nos llevará hacia las técnicas que usan para investigarnos —apretó la mandíbula— y ella hacia todos los contactos y proveedores que están implicados.

—¿Investigaciones? Eso suena muy suave para describir lo que hacen con nosotros, ¿no crees? Nos abren en canal, nos sacan las entrañas y nos matan como animales. Somos seres inmortales, Gray, pero ellos se encargan de arrebatarnos la inmortalidad cuando nos degollan y nos arrancan el corazón.

Gray apretó los puños con rabia. Debía relajarse si no quería verlo todo rojo antes de tiempo. Cuando cogiera a José iba a arrancarle el corazón, las uñas, los ojos, no sin antes haberle despellejado vivo y... no. No. Los ojos sería lo último. José Porla tenía que ver antes lo que le esperaba a su hijita querida. A ella la iba a atar a... Detuvo su mente. Sus músculos se tensaron, la boca se le hizo agua. De repente no podía pensar, sólo sentir. ¿De dónde venía ese repentino olor que todo lo inundaba?

Bora tensó la espalda y escudriñó la zona con la mirada. Él también lo olía.

Gray movió las aletas de la nariz y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese éxtasis súbito. Era un olor peculiar, un perfume que como una droga se le subía a la cabeza y ponía en alerta todos sus sentidos.

—Olía a tarta de queso y frambuesas. Recién hecha.

—Por los dioses... —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. — ¿Quién huele así?

Sintió cómo los colmillos luchaban por alargarse y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban hasta límites insospechados. Debía controlar sus instintos básicos. Se miró la entrepierna. Oh, no. Tenía una erección de campeonato. La cubrió con su mano y presionó para relajar ese órgano sin cerebro, tan impetuoso, caliente y difícil de controlar.

— ¿Viene de la casa? —preguntó Bora con los colmillos completamente desarrollados y los ojos negros.

—Es un olor a mujer —dijo Gray volviendo a inhalar. — ¿Quién huele así? —repitió.

—Una mujer muy apetitosa —se relamió.

—Céntrate, Bora —le ordenó. — ¿Están todos en su posición? —tenía que quitarse ese olor de las fosas nasales. Le dolía la ingle horrores y esos pantalones téjanos oscuros, aunque eran anchos, no ayudaban a sofocar el dolor. Ya buscaría a la fuente de aquel perfume embriagador.

—Están preparados para recibir nueva orden.

—Bien. Esperaremos —dijo agradecido cuando ese olor desapareció.

¿Habría alguna sirvienta en la mansión que pudiese nublar sus sentidos así? Nunca antes había sentido nada igual. Olido nada igual. Sacudió la cabeza, esperando borrar esa extraña sensación.

Esperaron un rato más en silencio, parados, ocultos, expectantes como dos tigres al acecho. Veinte minutos después salió el chico rubio de nuevo. Parecía tener prisa mientras se acicalaba el pelo con las manos.

—Caramba... La ha abierto de piernas, se la ha tirado y ya puede volverse a su casa —dijo Bora entre susurros. —Ha sido muy rápido, ¿no crees, Gray?

Gray lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

—Dime, ¿cuál va a ser tu venganza hacia ella, Gray? —.

—Sea la que sea —miró de nuevo al frente y siguió con los ojos a Bora. —Te aseguro que no voy a ser tan rápido. Durará —gruñó para sus adentros.

—Hagas lo que hagas déjanos verlo. El resto también queremos darle su merecido.

—No —dijo Gray tajante.

—¿La quieres sólo para ti?

—Quiero humillarla y castigarla tanto como tú. Pero dijimos que tú te encargarías de José. No está en nuestra naturaleza maltratar de ese modo a una mujer. Pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para obtener la información.

—Así que no lo está, ¿eh? ¿Ni siquiera a una que está colaborando en la exterminación de los nuestros? —lo miró con furia. —Esa ramera también ha colaborado en el asesinato de mi hermano, Gray. Thor era algo mío. También quiero mi parte del plato...

—Bien. Primero tú irás a por José. Yo iré a por Juvianne —miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de ella. —Cuando me haya desahogado con ella, haremos un intercambio de parejas.

Por supuesto no pensaba hacerlo, pero si eso bastaba para aplacar a Bora... La chica iba a tener suficiente castigo con lo que él le iba a hacer y aunque el odio que sentía por ella y por su padre era muy grande tampoco permitiría usar con ella los mismos métodos de reducción que Newscientists utilizaba con los suyos.

Bora tomó aire y lo exhaló, relajando la espalda y la tensión de su cara. —Bien. Eso me gusta más.

Otro coche llegaba al recinto. Un BMW negro. El chófer salió y abrió la puerta a un hombre alto y corpulento, de media melena blanca, nariz aguileña y barba recién afeitada.

Gray y Bora se pusieron alerta. Era José.

El ambiente se espesó hasta tal punto que era difícil respirar. Podía palparse el odio a gran escala que emanaba de los dos cuerpos ocultos entre los pinos.

Kaya salió a su encuentro. Se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos e intercambiaron algunas palabras.

—¿Qué hay de él? —preguntó Bora mirando a Kaya. —¿Nos lo cargamos también?

—Veremos... —respondió. —De momento tenemos a dos piezas que pueden llevarnos a muchos sitios. Pero puede que más adelante lo necesitemos.

Gray que estaba a casi trescientos metros de distancia, agudizó el oído y escuchó la conversación.

—...Está bien, en su habitación —dijo Kaya.

—¿Todo normal? —preguntó José con interés.

—Como siempre —miró el reloj de su muñeca. —Tengo prisa, José. Hasta mañana. José lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el Honda Civic se fue.

Gray los estudió a ambos. Por el lenguaje no verbal que pudo observar no tenían una buena relación. Parecía que José lo coaccionaba de algún modo, se percibía la falta de confianza entre ellos.

José dirigió la mirada a los pinares y con sus ojos negros inspeccionó el perímetro. Inmediatamente entró cojeando en la casa.

—Bora —dijo Gray sin perder de vista al cojo. —Avísalos a todos para que estén preparados. En cuanto entre José, entraremos nosotros. Diles que en media hora tengan los coches en la salida.

Bora asintió y se alejó para llamar por el transmisor que tenía pegado a la oreja.

Gray inspiró profundamente mientras dejaba que su naturaleza fluyera como río de lava ardiente. Los ojos se le oscurecieron como la noche. Los colmillos blancos y brillantes se alargaron hasta rozar el labio inferior. Cualquiera que lo viera, aunque seguía siendo salvajemente bello, saldría corriendo.

No se iba a sentir orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer. Su misión era proteger a los humanos, no acecharlos. Sin embargo, ni Juvianne ni José podían llamarse humanos para él. Ellos habían sido responsables del asesinato de su mejor amigo. Ellos, junto con el resto de las sociedades que capturan a personas con extrañas mutaciones genéticas sólo para la investigación y la explotación de sus facultades, como los vanirios, estaban exterminando su raza. No iban a quedar impunes, no lo iba a permitir. Sobre todo porque la humanidad también debía librarse de individuos como ellos, y él y los de su clan habían sido elegidos para proteger a la humanidad.

Lanzó un grito al aire. Calma. Necesitaba calmarse o no iba a disfrutar de la tortura. Tal y como habían visualizado, había un guardia en la entrada, dos guardaespaldas en el interior de la casa y tres pastores alemanes cercando el jardín.

Él podía comunicarse con los animales, aquel había sido su don otorgado, así que los perros estaban más que controlados. Sólo hacía falta reducir al guardia y a los dos armarios que vigilaban la seguridad interna de padre e hija.

Sonrió con malicia. Iba a ser fácil. Con gesto sereno, cogió impulso sobre sus piernas, los músculos se flexionaron y dio un salto por encima de los pinos. Su media melena negra ondeaba al viento, enmarcando un rostro felino y lleno de convicción. Se preparó para aterrizar sobre la cabina del guardia de seguridad.

José ordenó a la sirvienta que le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo empapado, que le trajera un bourbon. Cada noche más de lo mismo.

Llegaba de los laboratorios, después de revisar tomas y tomas de sangre que se comportaban ante él como libros cerrados. Se sentaba en el sofá y se tomaba una copa.

¿Qué era científicamente hablando lo que hacía que esos monstruos tuvieran un ADN tan sumamente complejo? No podía dar con la solución y el no poder controlar las cosas lo enfurecía.

Se recostó sobre el sofá de piel marrón del amplio salón. El suelo del salón era de parquet oscuro. Una gran alfombra con motivos árabes decoraba la zona de estar. Cuatro figuras de piedra estaban colocadas estratégicamente en cada esquina de la sala. Figuras de guerreros de terracota, en posición de larga y eterna vigilia.

La sirvienta, rechoncha, rubia y de mejillas rosadas, le trajo el bourbon en una elegante copa de cristal, dejándola sobre la mesa de marfil blanca. Con un tímido asentamiento de la cabeza se fue dejándolo solo.

José tomó la copa entre sus dedos y observó el líquido ambarino removerse mientras la movía en círculos. Estaba cerca de conseguir algo. Los años pasaban y la larga espera debía llegar a su fin. Tenía que dar con el eslabón perdido, aquella diferencia entre ellos y los humanos.

Tomaba su primer sorbo cuando oyó unos ruidos extraños en el jardín. Se levantó del sofá con la mirada recelosa y apretó el comunicador plateado que había sobre la mesa.

—¿Daniel? —preguntó esperando respuesta. —¿Va todo bien? No se oía nada. No hubo ninguna contestación.

José dirigió la mirada al amplio ventanal que daba al jardín. No parecía haber nadie. Y los perros... ¿Por qué demonios no ladraban los perros?

—Jorge, Louise —gritó a los dos guardaespaldas para que acudieran a su lado.

Inmediatamente dos torres humanas, de talla XXXL, se colocaron detrás de José. Eran gemelos. Calvos, morenos y con muy malas pulgas.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—No puedo contactar con Daniel. Uno de vosotros que vaya a ver si funciona su comunicador.

Jorge, que era ligeramente más alto, salió del salón en busca de Daniel. Al llegar al jardín vio tres cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a los bultos inanimados. Eran los pastores alemanes.

Se agachó a inspeccionarlos. No parecía que estuviesen heridos. Parecían... parecían dormidos. ¿Cómo era posible? Alzó la mirada para localizar la cabina de Daniel. Lo que vieron sus ojos lo asustaron. No había nadie en la cabina, no había ni rastro de Daniel.

De repente oyó pasos tras de él. Una presencia grande y poderosa. Se giró con cuidado, temeroso de hacer movimientos bruscos. Enfrente de él, un hombre de espaldas anchas, de su misma altura, pero más corpulento y con más pelo lo miraba con gesto frío y divertido.

—¿Buscabas esto? —dijo Gray tirando a sus pies el cuerpo inconsciente de Daniel.

Jorge abrió los ojos con consternación mientras que Gray se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía. Daniel tenía un golpe muy feo en la cabeza.

El guardaespaldas miró a Gray, lo miró a la boca para advertir no sin sorpresa que de sus labios caía un ligero hilo de sangre. Gray se había cortado a sí mismo con sus colmillos, pero el humano creería que había mordido a su compañero.

Sus colmillos eran largos y afilados y su mirada negra con una aureola verde más clara de lo que ningún humano había visto jamás. Daba a entender que ese ser era letal. Y que él era el culpable del estado letárgico del guardia de seguridad. ¿Un vampiro?

Nervioso volvió sobre sus pasos a avisar a José de lo que pasaba, pero Gray lo cogió de la pechera y lo alzó a medio metro del suelo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Por... por favor... dé-déjeme libre...

Gray miró al hombre tembloroso y pálido que agarraba sus muñecas con fuerza.

—Muy bien —sonrió chasqueando la lengua. —Si eso es lo que quieres...

Con una fuerza sobrehumana lo lanzó a más de veinte metros de distancia, por encima de los árboles. Se oyó un golpe seco, un hueso roto y seguidamente un rugido de dolor. Gray miró hacia donde lo había lanzado.

Utilizó su visión nocturna para ver como el cuerpo de Jorge, poco a poco, perdía el color del calor corporal. Se había quedado inconsciente.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Bora para que entrara a buscar a José. De entre los árboles, corriendo a la velocidad del viento, Bora se dirigía hambriento a la casa. Mientras él se ocupaba de José y lo retenía Gray iría a por la princesita.

Acto seguido miró hacia la torre donde estaba la habitación de Juvianne. Volvió a impulsarse sobre sus talones y voló hacia el balcón. Cayó a cuatro patas y se dirigió a abrir la ventana. Allí estaba ella. Dormida.

...

...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

 _—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —lo miró desafiante, mientras intentaba apartar ese roce íntimo de ella. Quería alejarse de la hoguera humana que parecía el cuerpo del hombre._

 _Caramba. La chica tenía agallas pensó Gray. Había que bajarle los humos._

 _—¿Qué quiero de ti? Déjame pensar... —con la mano libre le acarició la garganta, la clavícula y el canalillo de los pechos._

 _Juvianne apretó los labios y sintió como los ojos se le humedecían. Apartó la cara para tomar aire y para impedir que él la viera llorar. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a ella? Gray se sintió victorioso ante su vulnerabilidad._

* * *

...

...

(A/N) ohh my :D espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, en los siguientes ya empiezan las escenas heavy... me gustaría mucho que me dijeran que fue lo que les gustó, lo que no les gustó y que creen que pasará... ^_^

byee

chaooo


	2. Chapter 2

_Advertencias*_

 _\- El siguiente capítulo tiene escenas muy subidas de tono, escenas de violencia física y sexual._

Tomando esto en cuenta disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

Capítulo 2

JUVIANNE INTENTABA salir del trance en el que se hallaba. Su sueño tan profundo no le permitía abrir los ojos, pero luchaba para ello. Algo no iba bien. Sentía que la estaban observando. Que alguien la llamaba, que la incitaba a que saliera de la cama.

Gray intentaba despertarla con su mente. Intentaba meterse en su sueño y sacarla de allí. Debía convencerla, atraerla hasta él, pero no era fácil entrar en su cabeza.

Juvianne sintió una amenaza, una punzada en el corazón. Debía despertarse. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza e intentó levantar los párpados. Imágenes borrosas de su habitación aparecían ante ella como sombras fantasmales. Empezó a ser consciente del sonido de la lluvia, del viento que acariciaba su rostro. ¿Viento? Intentó abrir más los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la ventana. Estaba abierta.

Intentó aclarar su vista y un sudor frío se concentró en sus manos. ¿Qué hacía la ventana abierta? Antes de dormirse estaba cerrada. Se sentía aturdida. Hacía años que no se despertaba en la noche. Su sueño duraba desde que se acostaba hasta que sonaba el despertador. Nunca se había desvelado.

Se incorporó y tocó el parqué de la habitación con los pies. Lo palpó buscando sus zapatillas de conejo, miró su reloj y le dio al botón de alumbrar para ver la hora. No hacía más de veinte minutos que había caído rendida en la cama. Abrió los ojos, despierta del todo finalmente.

Se levantó y entonces vio algo que la dejó petrificada. Había un hombre oculto en las sombras de la habitación. Un hombre con las piernas y los brazos abiertos vigilaba como un animal que va en busca de su presa. Y a sus pies, Brave, su amado perro, estaba tumbado de espaldas con las patas para arriba, durmiendo plácidamente. Estaba durmiendo, ¿no? Asustada volvió a mirar al hombre. Ese tipo chorreaba de pies a cabeza. El corazón de Juvianne palpitaba alocadamente en su pecho y su respiración se descompasó.

El hombre dio un paso hasta que la luz que se colaba por la ventana lo alumbró. Aquel hombre, vestido completamente de negro, que se había colado en su habitación estaba rodeado por el aura más poderosa que había sentido en su vida.

¿Qué hacía ella hablando de auras? ¿Qué sabía ella de eso? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, esperando que la imagen viril desapareciese de enfrente de ella, esperando en vano que fuese un sueño. Sin embargo, hacía años que no soñaba, desde su diabetes.

Más nerviosa todavía, comprobó que él se le acercaba.

Era enorme, ese cuerpo lo ocupaba todo, comía su espacio vital de un modo escandaloso. Lo miró a la cara. Por el amor de Dios, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Tenía el pelo ligeramente largo del color del azabache y le caía sobre su rostro. Los mechones goteaban agua y resbalaban por su cara, siguiendo cada uno de sus estilizados rasgos.

Su cara... Jesús. Esa cara era pura sensualidad. Una promesa que escondía una dulce virilidad en su expresión, aunque nunca imaginó que los adjetivos dulce y viril pudiesen conjuntar. Los ojos negros más increíbles del mundo, la nariz perfecta, los labios gruesos, un hoyuelo en la barbilla. Como ella. El de él mucho más pronunciado.

Un calor inesperado empezó a recorrer su estómago.

Tragó saliva. Gray la miró de arriba abajo. Había respondido a él. A su llamado. La tenía enfrente, con su tez bronceada, los mechones de su pelo caían sobre su cara y por detrás de la nuca. Su pecho se alzaba agitadamente como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Su delicioso pecho, prieto y firme. Mmm... Qué ganas tenía de morderlo y succionarlo. La miró fijamente a los ojos. Era dulce y aunque le doliera admitirlo, preciosa. Con excitación miró su boca.

Juvianne se humedeció los labios sabiendo que él estaba mirándole la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo de la habitación y gritaba para que la ayudaran? Había un hombre, un dios pagano de la belleza. Estaba a solas con ella en su dormitorio... ¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Intentó dar órdenes a sus extremidades, pero éstas no la obedecían. ¿Cómo había entrado y burlado todos los sistemas de seguridad que el paranoico de su padre había puesto en torno a la casa?

Gray siguió su lengua y rugió por dentro. Era dulce, sí. Y atrevida también.

—Ven —le dijo Gray con la mirada fija en su boca.

Juvianne se quedó estática en su lugar. ¿Qué pasaría si se movía? Tenía la sensación de que ese extraño de atractivo demoledor, podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Bueno, con ella y con quien le diera la gana.

Gray volvió a darle un empujón mental. ¿Por qué no respondía ella? Seguramente había sido José. José le había enseñado a protegerse de ellos. La había instruido a erigir barreras mentales para que las ondas no pudieran llegar a ella. Mientras pensaba eso, un músculo se tensó en su barbilla.

Juvianne logró dar un paso atrás. Empezaba a temblar.

—Ven —repitió él.

Su voz era melosa y cautivadora. Pero no podía ir. Él era un extraño, y aunque era capaz de ver la excitación en sus increíbles ojos, excitación por ella, había algo vengativo en su mirada y aquello la asustó, aunque ella era consciente también de su propia excitación. Qué descabellado era sentirse excitada por un hombre que no conocía y que además parecía no tener buenas intenciones. Qué diablos... Es que además se había colado en su casa.

—No —susurró cubriéndose inconscientemente el cuello. —¿Quién eres? Sal de mí...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gray se abalanzó sobre ella, la agarró de los hombros y la aprisionó contra la pared. El golpe fue duro y ella gimió de dolor. Le dolía la espalda, pero eso era lo de menos... ¿Iba a hacerle daño de verdad? ¿La iba a matar?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Gray la agarró del pelo y con un tirón violento la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Juvianne gritó. Un fuerte dolor le subía por el cuello. Seguramente le había dado un tirón muscular. Era un salvaje y ella estaba a solas con él.

—Chist...—susurró Gray a un centímetro de su boca sin soltarle el pelo.

Qué bonita era. Y qué mala. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su cuello. Inspiró hondo mientras sentía las convulsiones de los temblores de Juvianne. Sí. Olía su miedo y su pánico.

Las manos de Juvianne intentaron empujarlo.

—No me toques —dijo él bajando la mirada a sus manos y apartándolas de un manotazo. Volvió a tirarle del pelo. Juvianne le golpeó el pecho con fuerza.

—Suéltame, hijo de puta. Brave, Brave, despierta —gritó esperando que su huskie la socorriera. Por fin reaccionaba. Sintió que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en la garganta.

—Cállate —pegó todo su cuerpo al de ella y con una sola mano le tomó de las muñecas y las pegó a la pared por encima de su cabeza. —¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. —No puedes gritar, no puedes pedir ayuda. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, ramera, así que no pierdas el tiempo.

¿Ramera? ¿Ramera?

—¿Has matado a mi perro? —preguntó ella ahogando un sollozo.

—Tu perrito está dormido —inhaló su perfume de nuevo, rozando con su nariz la vena carótida que corría bajo la piel de su cuello, siendo consciente de cada una de las partes de su esbelto cuerpo. ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones? Sintió como su pene se ponía más duro que una roca. Presionó su ingle a la de ella.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —lo miró desafiante, mientras intentaba apartar ese roce íntimo de ella. Quería alejarse de la hoguera humana que parecía el cuerpo del hombre.

Caramba. La chica tenía agallas pensó Gray. Había que bajarle los humos.

—¿Qué quiero de ti? Déjame pensar... —con la mano libre le acarició la garganta, la clavícula y el canalillo de los pechos.

Juvianne apretó los labios y sintió como los ojos se le humedecían. Apartó la cara para tomar aire y para impedir que él la viera llorar. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a ella? Gray se sintió victorioso ante su vulnerabilidad.

—Vaya —con descaro le agarró de la camiseta y la desgarró hasta dejar sus pechos desnudos.

—Esta ropa de puta no es muy buena. Se rompe con facilidad —tiró de la camiseta con una sonrisa cínica.

—La única puta que se pone ese tipo de ropa es tu madre —Juvianne intentó forcejear con él. Quería liberar sus muñecas pero la agarraba tan fuerte que no dudaba que iba a aplastarle los huesos, o como mínimo, a dejarle moratones.

Gray la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con malicia. Incluso semidesnuda, tenía atrevimiento y orgullo.

—Alguien debe enseñarte algunos modales, Juvianne. Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré a someterte.

Juvianne palideció al escucharle decir su nombre.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Quieres...?

—Tú no me puedes ofrecer nada —le dijo él al oído. —No quiero nada de ti.

Juvianne comprendió que todo aquello ya había sido premeditado. Su padre era un hombre millonario y poderoso, podía ser víctima de algo tan horrible como aquello. Secuestro, extorsión, manipulación, robo...

—¿Y mi pa... padre? —preguntó esta vez sin poder detener las lágrimas.

—Lo tenemos abajo. No llores —dijo fingiendo pena por ella. —Pobrecita...

Volvió a embestirla con la ingle. Un calor fulminante recorría todo su cuerpo, y él recorrió con la mirada el de ella, de la cabeza a los pies.

Juvianne sentía que su mirada la abrasaba. Se sentía acorralada, agraviada, asustada... Pero esos ojos que la miraban dejaban una marca de fuego sobre su piel. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Ella forcejeó y colocó una pierna entre las de él, para luego ascender la rodilla en un golpe seco y duro.

Gray aulló y cayó de rodillas poniendo las dos manos sobre su entrepierna. Ella corrió a cuatro patas para socorrer a Brave mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin ningún control. Parecía que su perrito estaba muerto, le preocupaba que no se despertase.

—Brave, bonito —le susurró abrazándolo contra su pecho. Necesitaba el calor de su amigo para sentirse fuerte. —Bonito, abre los ojos para mí. No me dejes...

Gray se alzó tras de ella y la vio mecerse para delante y para atrás con su perro en brazos. Podría haber huido, pero prefirió escoltar a Brave. Eliminó los pensamientos de su mente, ésos que podían hacerle creer que ella podía demostrar lealtad y sumisión a un simple huskie siberiano. Gray rugió como un animal salvaje y dejó que los colmillos tomaran su forma depredadora.

—Juvianne.

Ella dejó de mecerse. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que le pudiera hacer. No entendía nada. No sabía si era un simple ladrón o alguien que llevaba espiándolos durante mucho tiempo para preparar un golpe. ¿Y si era simplemente un psicópata violador? Pero no podía ser sólo eso. La miraba con odio y resentimiento, como si ella le hubiera hecho algo horrible. Pero eso era imposible. Nunca se había llevado mal con nadie, ni había hecho daño a nadie.

Sintió como una mano fuerte se cernía sobre su cabeza y cerraba el puño sobre su cabello. Volvió a tirar de ella hasta alzarla. Ella intentó clavarle las uñas en las muñecas, pero el monstruo no respondía al dolor.

La lanzó de nuevo contra la pared, esta vez con más fuerza. Ella se quedó sin respiración por el impacto y luchaba por conseguir que una bocanada de aire entrara a sus pulmones.

Gray miró como sus pechos se bamboleaban. La tomó de la barbilla antes de que cayera al suelo, y la obligó a que lo mirara, aunque ella luchaba con fuerzas para evitarlo.

—Mírame —le exigió con aquella voz seductora.

Ella sintió un calor súbito que la invitaba a obedecer. Aquella voz era sexy, seductora. Seguro que si le pedía que tocara la flauta mientras pintaba un cuadro con los pies, ella lo haría a ciegas. Temblando obedeció y deseó al instante no haberlo hecho nunca.

Su rostro no había cambiado mucho, pero a su boca le habían salido unos colmillos más puntiagudos y largos que los de Brave, y su mirada, había dejado de ser bonita y cruel, para convertirse en una mueca llena de oscuridad y pecado. Era la boca de un depredador. Pero, aun así, no dejaba de parecerle hermoso.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué era él?

—Ya sabes lo que soy —contestó él casi leyéndole la mente. —Tú y tu padre nos dais caza, así que no te hagas la inocente.

Juvianne no podía cerrar los ojos. Tenía que ver aquel espectáculo para cerciorarse de que era real.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —susurró ella con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—¿Así que no sólo eres cómplice de asesinato, sino que también eres una mentirosa?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —volvió a gritarle a un suspiro de su cara. Observó bien sus dientes y sus ojos. —No creo en los va... vampiros. °Y seas lo que seas, psicópata asqueroso, no sé qué quieres de mí. Y si qui... quisieras algo, no obtendrías nada trata... tratándome así.

¿Se estaba encarando con él? Gray volvió a cogerle las muñecas y a sostenerlas contra la pared, sobre su cabeza.

—Me da igual cuanto te resistas. Al final voy a ser tan duro contigo que serás tú quien pidas clemencia. Lo revelarás todo —su voz cortaba como una espada. —Habéis matado y perseguido sin tregua a los míos. Los sometéis a todo tipo de experimentos, los rajáis, los mantenéis con vida para luego torturarlos y ver cómo responden a vuestros ataques.

—Creo que te... te confundes de persona —las rodillas se le doblaban, los dientes le castañeteaban y estaba a punto de desmayarse. —Mira, porque no te vas y hacemos co... como si nada de esto hubiese pasado... Yo no... no... di... diré nada.

—Puta cobarde —le dijo con asco. —Te diré lo que voy a hacer contigo. Primero, vamos a subirte al coche que hay abajo esperando. Te llevaremos con un avión privado a Londres. Ahí te llevaré a una sala con cristales en todos lados— echó un vistazo a sus dulces pechos y a sus oscuros pezones. Dios, sí que estaba bien formada. Sin poder evitarlo, le abrió las piernas con las suyas y se colocó entre ellas. Presionó su erección entre las piernas de ella, levantándola un centímetro del suelo mientras que con la mano libre, cogió con dureza un pecho. Era tan suave y esponjoso...

—No... Por... Por favor... Para —sollozó intentando cerrar las piernas.

Gray la miró a la cara. Sentía el calor de su entrepierna como una invitación. Quería desgarrarle el short y hacer con su cuerpo cosas prohibidas en algunos estados. Ella estaba sonrojada, las mejillas las tenía húmedas de llorar, y un leve sudor cubría su cuello haciéndolo brillar. Brillaba para él. Su mirada quitaba el aire, aun teniendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y aquella boca...

El animal que llevaba dentro estaba a punto de saltar a devorarla en todos los aspectos. Pero debía de esperar. Todavía no.

Con el dedo índice y el pulgar, agarró un pezón y lo frotó esta vez con más delicadeza. Hacía un momento le había agarrado el pecho con violencia, y ahora estaba haciendo que se excitara.

—Mírate, Juvianne —le susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente. ¿Era eso una especie de caricia?

—Escúchame —prosiguió mientras le acariciaba el pecho, intentando calmar su ansia por, para qué iba a negarlo, poseerla ahí mismo. —Te encerraré conmigo en esa habitación de cristales. Tu padre estará mirando. Los míos estarán mirando. Te ataré a la cama, te desnudaré y jugaré contigo de las maneras más inverosímiles que hayas imaginado jamás, hasta que cantes todo lo que sabes. Y lo más vergonzoso será que tu padre estará presente para ver como su tierna hija, se corre conmigo tantas veces como yo quiera y verá cómo lo traiciona sintiendo placer con alguien como yo. Algo que odiáis.

Juvianne no podía creer lo que le decía. ¿Cantar el qué? ¿La iba a poseer en público?

—Eres un monstruo —lo miró a la cara sin amilanarse. —Mátame ahora. Mátame, por favor — le suplicó acongojada.

Lejos de parecer una chica tonta y acobardada, Juvianne estaba demostrando mucho coraje en una situación límite como esa. Gray hizo negaciones con la cabeza.

—No —contestó evaluando el peso de su pecho con la mano. —Tienes que pagar Juvianne. ¿Mostráis clemencia ante los míos cuando están indefensos en vuestras salas de operaciones? —la despreció con la mirada. —No.

—Esto tiene que ser un error —dijo débilmente. Esa mano la estaba marcando a fuego. —Deja de tocarme así —gritó furiosa.

Gray levantó una ceja desafiándola. Abrió la boca. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Le contestó inmediatamente cuando posó la boca sobre el pezón del pecho derecho.

Juvianne se sacudió. Se sintió humillada y avergonzada por lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero sintió más vergüenza cuando un calor húmedo y palpitante se concentró en su entrepierna. Contrariada, se derrumbó y se echó a llorar sin control. La lengua de Gray jugueteaba con su areola oscura y endurecida por las caricias. La lamía en círculos y la succionaba como si fuese un bebé. Soplaba el pezón y lo enfriaba, para luego volver a llevárselo a la boca con la misma ansia.

Gray sabía que la chica estaba al límite. Sentía su miedo. Ella creía que la iba a morder y a desgarrar el pecho. Cesó su tortura cuando descubrió lo cerca que estaba de hacerle eso. Sabía tan bien que estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos... Alejó la boca del pezón y volvió a erigirse.

Le sacaba una cabeza entera. Juvianne ya no quiso volver a mirarlo. Ni quería, ni podía.

—Ya habrá tiempo para esto... Tu cuerpo responde a mis atenciones —lo dijo sintiéndose ganador. —Y no, no voy a desfigurarte.

Ella se tensó al oír de su boca sus propios pensamientos. —Aunque te lo merezcas —continuó

él.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó con un hilo de voz y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Según tú, algo que no merece vivir. Ése era otro de sus pensamientos.

—Lo creo, y me das razones para ello. Eres un monstruo que... que abusa de las mujeres —dijo con desprecio. —Un ser sin alma ni corazón que disfruta doblegando con sus coacciones a los demás. Y si los tuyos son así, si e... sa es vuestra naturaleza, entonces... es... espero que sigan torturándolos có... cómo dices que les ha... hacen.

Aquello fue lo último que esperaba oír de una mujer que parecía asustada de él, de una mujer que era una asesina.

Una vena empezó a palpitarle en la sien. Un músculo de la barbilla, se movía sin control. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó más sus muñecas hasta que oyó un chasquido.

Juvianne inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y chilló hasta que se le acabó el aire. Juraría que le había roto la muñeca. Los hombros de ella se sacudían en espasmos repetitivos. Intentó no llorar fuertemente. No quería darle nada de lo que él se alimentara. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para intentar olvidar el dolor de la muñeca derecha que todavía tenía sujeta junto con la izquierda.

—¿Crees que estoy jugando, Juvianne? ¿Crees que disfruto de esto? Al contrario de vosotros, yo no. ¿Me oyes? —la zarandeó.

Los dioses bien sabían que no era así. Despreciaba tratar así a una mujer, pero ella estaba jugando con él. La ira lo consumía y la sed de venganza parecía actuar por él. Nunca antes había hecho daño a una mujer. Ni siquiera ahora estaba seguro de haberlo hecho a propósito. No le había querido romper la muñeca así. Tenía que controlar más su fuerza con ella. Ella era más frágil que él. Pero oír de su boca cómo hablaba de los vanirios lo descontroló.

—No voy a matarte. Te encadenaré a mí por la eternidad. Yo también pagaré por mis pecados, también me castigaré por lo que te haré —susurró de nuevo volviendo a alzarle la barbilla con la misma fiereza. —¿No crees? Te convertiré en uno de los nuestros y nunca nos libraremos el uno del otro. Serás mi puta para la eternidad. Para siempre —recalcó con odio.

Ella sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago.

—No quiero ser como tú —replicó. —Me mataré antes de que eso ocurra o encontraré el modo de matarte a ti. Nunca, antes muerta —repitió moviendo de un lado al otro la cabeza. —No sé qué es lo que te he hecho para que me trates así, pero te juro que estás equivocado —le dijo intentando parecer digna. —Me castigarás sin conocerme, sin razón. Yo soy inocente.

—¿Inocente?—arqueó las cejas mirándola de arriba abajo con una mirada libidinosa. —Eso seré yo quien lo compruebe.

De un tirón la apartó de la pared y la instó a que caminara delante de él. Ella se tropezó y con la mano derecha se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para no caerse. Un dolor la atravesó desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro y su frente se llenó de perlas de sudor. Nunca antes había sudado tanto en su vida. La debilidad le llegó a las piernas y luego el suelo se movió.

Gray la agarró de la cintura antes de que cayera en mala posición.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué tenía en cuenta cómo iba a caerse? Como si las manos le quemasen la volvió a empujar hacia delante.

—Camina —le ordenó.

Juvianne reprimió una arcada y se paró en seco ante las escaleras.

—No te diré nada hasta que no me des algo con lo que taparme.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Así él iba a creer realmente que tenía algo que ver con esa locura que él le había contado... Pero ¿es que acaso ese monstruo iba a creer en ella? No.

Esperó su réplica. Silencio.

—¿Puedes leer mi mente? —le preguntó ante su ausencia de respuesta por su condición. — Léemela y averigua si te miento.

—No puedo entrar en tu mente. Tú sabes bien por qué. Tu padre te enseñó a protegerte. Hasta ahora no he entrado en tu cabeza, sólo he adivinado lo que pensabas. Tu mirada es muy expresiva cuando estás asustada, así que deja de jugar a que no sabes de lo que hablo. No eres inocente.

—Por favor —volvió a suplicarle todavía sin girarse. Apretó el puño de la mano izquierda, la derecha empezaba a hinchársele y la muñeca había adquirido un color morado tirando a negro. — Mi padre no me enseñó nada.

—Mientes.

—No... yo... déjame cubrirme —rogó. —No dejes que otros me vean. Oh sí. Realmente era muy buena actriz.

—Soy el menos indicado a quién pedirle favores de ningún tipo, Juvianne. Tú ya no te perteneces a ti misma. Ahora eres de los vanirios y te mirarán y te tocarán cuando yo lo diga. Eres mi concubina. Prepárate para perder la dignidad —Juvianne no podía ver que él sonreía, pero se irguió al sentir el regocijo que a él le causaba el poder decirle esas palabras. Volvió a empujarla. —Ahora camina. Abajo te están esperando.

Su vida se había acabado. Estaba indefensa, sola y medio desnuda. En manos de unos hombres que no eran humanos, que parecían vampiros de ésos que ella creía posibles sólo en un mundo de ficción.

Hacía menos de una hora, tenía un futuro, una vida por delante. Y ella era su única dueña. Cincuenta minutos antes, ella podía elegir con quién iba a hacer el amor, cuántos hijos iba a tener, qué proyectos iba a realizar... Ahora, ese hombre se la llevaba como una esclava. Agachó la cabeza y arrastrando los pies descalzos bajó las escaleras. Descendía al infierno.

Al llegar al salón, Juvianne vio el cuerpo de Louise en el suelo. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero enseguida ahogó el grito con la mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía estar pasando, no podía ser. Louise tenía los ojos entornados por debajo de los párpados, la boca abierta y el cuello roto. Estaba muerto.

Gray frunció el ceño al ver el cadáver. ¿No habían dicho que sólo iban a tomar a José y a Juvianne? Sólo a ellos. No había necesidad de matar a nadie. —Bora —gruñó Gray notablemente irritado. Bora no contestó.

Gray instó a Juvianne a que siguiera caminando. Ella estaba bloqueada, casi en shock. Se tapaba los pechos con los antebrazos, intentando abrazarse a sí misma, mientras los temblores y el sudor frío la sacudían.

—Bora —Gray volvió a llamarlo mientras observaba a la chica, que no podía controlar los espasmos.

Al llegar al salón, Bora tenía cogido a José del cuello. Lo había alzado y estaba bebiendo sangre de su cuello desgarrado. Juvianne cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando recuperar el control de su respiración. Estaba hiperventilando.

El cuerpo de su padre colgaba sin vida de las manos de ese hombre. La sangre chorreaba desde su cuello, manchando su camisa blanca, sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Los pies todavía sufrían algunos tics involuntarios y de la punta de la suela, el líquido rojo goteaba hasta formar un gran charco en el suelo.

— ¡Bora, no! —gritó Gray corriendo hacia él.

Bora dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida del padre de Juvianne haciendo que su cabeza golpeara fuertemente sobre el parqué. Luego, el vanirio inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó los puños y rugió como lo haría propiamente un león.

Juvianne quiso taparse los oídos pero, si se los tapaba, dejaría descubiertos sus pechos. Le daba igual. Habían matado a Louise, a su padre y su perro Brave yacía inconsciente en su habitación. ¿Qué más le daba que le fuesen a ver las tetas? Aun así, no las descubrió. Con el rostro pálido y la mirada ausente, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo.

Gray observó cómo se rendía, y se debatió entre ir a por ella y ayudarla a levantarse o coger a Bora y zarandearlo.

—Los chicos ya vienen hacia aquí, Gray —la mirada hambrienta de Bora repasó a Juvianne de pies a cabeza. Con el antebrazo se limpió la sangre que caía por las comisuras de su boca. —Fíjate, qué buena está la muy...

Gray lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzó zarandeándolo.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Bora? —le enseñó los dientes. —¿Por qué lo has matado?

—Ahora sí que he vengado a mi hermano.

—No has vengado a nadie si no nos sirve para coaccionar a los demás. ¿Crees que nos llevarán hasta los capos si lo has matado? ¿Qué crees que temerán perder ahora? ¿Eh? —lo zarandeaba con rabia. —Estúpido. Te has cargado a su mejor científico.

—Aún la tenemos a ella —replicó él agarrándole de las muñecas y fijando sus ojos en Juvianne.

Cuando ella sintió que ese asesino la miraba, se levantó de repente y se arrinconó en una de las esquinas del salón.

—Lo has echado a perder todo —susurró Gray dejándolo en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, Gray. Ella nos llevará a todos los demás —añadió Bora.

Dos hombres más, vestidos de negro aparecieron en el salón. Juvianne miró a los cuatro seres que había en el salón. Sus espaldas doblaban las de ella. Eran increíblemente fuertes y corpulentos.

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo largo de color verde, su flequillo le cubría el ojo derecho. Tenía los ojos verdes claros, el mentón obstinado, una ceja partida y unos labios muy seductores.

El otro tenía un rostro burlón, su cabello rosa tenía mechones alborotados y puntiagudos. Sus pestañas onduladas y largas enmarcaban unos ojos de color café oscuro. Los labios gruesos dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa. Este último miró a Juvianne, que estaba contra la pared y haciendo negaciones con la cabeza.

—Empezaste la fiesta sin avisarnos —dijo con un acento sensual. La miró de arriba abajo ignorando el cuerpo de José. —Ñam, ñam...

Juvianne se abrazó con más fuerza.

—Gray —dijo el otro. —¿Quién se ha comido a José?

—Fui yo —dijo Bora señalándose a sí mismo. —Ustedes no entienden lo que yo siento. Este perro mató a mi hermano, mi-her-ma-no —marcó con énfasis. —Cuando lo he tenido enfrente, no... no he podido controlarme —dio una patada al cuerpo muerto del suelo.

—Thor también era mi mejor amigo —le cortó Gray. —Te has comportado de un modo indisciplinado, Bora. Has desobedecido las órdenes. Natsu, Freed —miró a los dos. — ¿Está todo listo?

Natsu que era el de cabello rosa, asintió mientras pasaba por el lado de Gray y se dirigía a Juvianne. Ésta intentó recular, pero tras ella sólo estaba la fría y dura pared.

—Los coches están en la cabina del guarda —dijo Freed mientras le miraba las manos que cubrían sus pechos. Estaba a un palmo de ella. —Los aviones están esperándonos. Y tú —le miró a la cara— no deberías cubrirte si no quieres que nos enfademos —le susurró a un suspiro de su cara.

Bora se alejó de Gray y con pasos rápidos se dirigió hacia donde estaba Juvianne.

—Freed —le dijo Bora poniéndole el brazo por encima a su compañero. —¿La probamos? Juvianne se dejó caer al suelo mientras su espalda resbalaba por la pared. Quería morirse.

—¿A la vez? —preguntó Bora ahogando una risa. —¿Crees que podrá acogernos a los dos?

—No sé tú —dijo Freed alzando una ceja, —pero yo la tengo enorme.

—Entonces, tú por delante y yo por detrás —chasqueó la lengua con desdén. —Yo la tengo más grande que tú.

—Hijos de puta... —susurró Juvianne alzando la mirada hacia ellos. Los ojos humedecidos. —No sé quién era tu hermano, pero si era como tú —le dijo a Bora, —espero que antes de descuartizarlo le desgarraran el culo con una estaca. Freed silbó y arqueó las cejas. —Guau, vaya lengua.

Bora miró el gesto divertido del rubio y luego la miró a ella.

La agarró de la muñeca rota y la levantó. Juvianne vio las estrellas, estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. La dejó contra la pared y le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara. Lo vio todo negro. Sintió un regusto a hierro en la boca, y un dolor frío y abrasador a la vez en el pómulo. Las manos violentas de Bora la arrojaron de cara a la pared, pegó sus muñecas a su espalda y le separaron las piernas mientras él se apretaba a su cuerpo.

—Entonces, tú me dirás si le gustó a mi hermano o no cuando yo te meta mi estaca en el tuyo.

—Suéltala.

La voz de Gray se oyó en toda la mansión. Bora se giró para mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Juvianne no dejaba de sollozar, y de temblar como un animal indefenso. Eso es lo que era ella, un animalito indefenso en manos de cuatro lobos hambrientos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bora mientras apretaba su cuerpo a sus nalgas.

—Si no la sueltas, tú y yo tendremos un serio altercado —le advirtió con el rostro lleno de rabia.

—Al ser los más cercanos a Thor, acordamos con el clan que decidiríamos cómo llevar a cabo nuestra venganza. ¿No es cierto? —rugió Gray, amenazador.

Bora miró la nuca de Juvianne y luego lo miró a él. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, Bora. Tú te has encargado de su padre sin compartirlo ni conmigo ni con nadie. Gray y Natsu están aquí para atestiguarlo. ¿No es así? Los dos vanirios asintieron.

—Entonces creo que es mi derecho disfrutar de Juvianne yo solo —prosiguió Gray. —Conmigo y para mí. No tengo por qué compartirla contigo, y si le tocas un sólo pelo más, te aseguro que te retaré a muerte. A ti, o a quien sea —miró a Natsu y Freed. —¿Queda claro?

Juvianne se sobresaltó al oír la determinación glacial con la que Gray intentaba protegerla de ellos. Bora la soltó y dejó que sus colmillos retrocedieran.

—Queda claro, Gray.

—¿Queda claro? —gritó mirando a los otros dos. —Clarísimo —respondieron intimidados.

—Quiero mi venganza tanto como tú, Bora —le dijo más calmado. —Pero hay cosas que no las apruebo, como por ejemplo tu conducta de hoy. Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, tendremos una charla para recordarte cual es el código de conducta vanir. Juvianne va a ser mía. No quiero que la uséis y me la devolváis en mal estado. Hoy no la tocaréis.

Gray miró la bonita curva de la espalda de Juvianne y sonrió de lado.

—¿Y mañana? —preguntó Greed.

—¿Quién sabe? Depende de cómo se comporte en la cama. Juvianne deseó matarlo. Bora lo miraba fijamente sin contestarle.

—Ahora dejadlo todo limpio y sin pruebas. Nosotros os esperamos en los coches.

Obedecieron sin rechistar. A la velocidad del viento, y desplegando un abanico de poderes increíbles, limpiaron el parqué, reconstruyeron los objetos rotos y enterraron los cuerpos en la tierra.

Gray miró a la chica que tenía enfrente. Seguía pegada de cara a la pared. No osaba moverse ni abrir los ojos. Caminó hacia ella y colocó una mano fuerte y posesiva sobre su hombro obligándola a darse la vuelta.

Juvianne se sacudió haciéndole entender que no quería que la tocase, pero Gray la agarró con las manos y violentamente la giró hacia él.

—Ahora escúchame bi... —dejó de hablar cuando vio lo que el bruto de Bora le había hecho en la cara. Palideció todavía más cuando olió la sangre que salía del corte de su pómulo morado. Tarta de queso y fresas recién hecha.

—¿Tú? —dijo horrorizado.

Juvianne se cubrió los pechos de nuevo y le giró la cara. Gray tenía hambre. Hambre de verdad: sexual y física. Ella era el pastel.

—Me da igual lo que me hagas, pero... ¿Qué harás con Brave? —le preguntó ella sin poder controlar el temblor de su voz.

Le afectaba más lo que le pasaba a su perro que lo que le habían hecho a su padre. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería efecto del shock? Gray sólo veía sus labios moverse. No oía su voz. Labios sensuales, algo enrojecidos por el golpe y la sangre.

—¿Lo vas a matar también? —lo miró más tranquila al ver que su rostro volvía a tener una boca hermosa sin colmillos y unos ojos dulces y peligrosos del color del mar de una isla caribeña.

¿También? ¿A quién había matado él? Había sido Bora, no él. Le enfureció que lo acusara injustamente.

—Te dije que estaba dormido. Se despertará cuando yo se lo ordene. Ahora, no.

—¿No me dejas despedirme de él? —sentía la garganta ardiendo y escocida de la sal de las lágrimas.

Gray sintió algo parecido a la ternura por esa mujer. Pero desapareció al instante.

—No, no te dejo —la tomó del brazo y la llevó a trompicones fuera de la casa.

La lluvia torrencial caía sobre Barcelona. La noche estaba oscura y el cielo se iluminaba por los relámpagos. Juvia tiritaba del frío, aunque agradeció la sensación de frescor del agua, porque la desbloqueó. Dos Porsches Cayenne negros, con los cristales tintados, esperaban en la cabina de seguridad. Estaban vacíos. A dos metros de la cabina había otro cuerpo en el suelo. Era Daniel. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un corte sangrante en la frente. ¿Inconsciente?

—No está muerto —le dijo él. Se agachó y le puso la mano sobre la cabeza para susurrarle algo.

—Cuando despiertes, sabrás que José y Juvianne han tenido que viajar precipitadamente por asuntos de negocios. No sabrás cuándo volverán. Todo seguirá con normalidad. Nunca me viste. Tropezaste y te diste un golpe en la cabeza.

Ella desencajó la mandíbula. Estaba sorprendida. ¿Podía hacer eso? ¿Podía mandar algo a alguien con aquel timbre de voz?

Gray abrió la puerta del coche y la obligó a entrar. Los asientos de piel beige se estaban empapando. Él no entró todavía. Abrió la puerta del maletero y sacó una bolsa precintada con algo rojo y esponjoso dentro.

Finalmente entró en el coche.

—Toma —le lanzó la bolsa que acabó golpeándole en la herida del pómulo.

Juvianne gimió de dolor, pero se sorprendió al descubrir una toalla. No se lo iba a agradecer, pero había sido una sorpresa. Seguramente se la tiró para que no se mojara la piel de los asientos. Con una mano intentó abrirla, la otra ya no le respondía. Sentía las manos entumecidas.

—¿No te enseñaron a abrir bolsas, ramera? Juvianne se envaró.

—La abriría si pudiese utilizar las dos manos. Pero me has roto la muñeca, estoy con el pecho descubierto, tengo frío y se me está hinchando la cara —añadió con sarcasmo. —No, creo que no me enseñaron a abrir bolsas en estas condiciones, monstruo.

Gray refunfuñó. Le quitó la bolsa de la mano con muy mal humor, la abrió y volvió a tirarle la toalla a la cara. Con lentitud y unos movimientos muy sigilosos, Juvianne agarró la toalla con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su mano buena perdieron el color. El arrancó el coche mirándola de reojo. La había cabreado y eso le encantaba. Ella abrió la ventana y tiró la toalla a la calle con un grito de furia.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó él asombrado. —No quiero nada de ti. Prefiero coger una pulmonía o morir de frío a aceptar algo de un asesino como tú —le señaló con el dedo. Gray la miró impasible.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de asesinos? Aún no he empezado contigo, Juvianne. No me provoques —le dijo con una voz suave pero fría.

—Pues más vale que cuando empieces, termines conmigo —sugirió con los ojos rojos e irritados. —Porque removeré cielo y tierra para ir a por ti y destruirte. Asegúrate de dejarme bien desvalida, asegúrate... Porque por pocas fuerzas que me queden, te buscaré y te mataré. Lo juro —estaba temblando no sólo de frío, sino de la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

Él admiró su valentía. Estaba débil, magullada, herida en su orgullo y, sin embargo, todavía peleaba. Si no fuese quien era, puede que...

—Monstruo. ¿Os llamáis vanirios, verdad? —lo miró de arriba abajo conteniendo la ira que la carcomía. —Os merecéis todo lo que os hagan.

¿Es que no le tenía miedo? ¿No había tenido suficiente con todo lo que le estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué no le temía?

—No me das miedo —añadió con asco y desprecio.

Ni pensarlo. Si había alguien que debía temerle, esa persona era ella. Sonrió con malicia.

—Veo que crees que lo que nos hacéis está bien —comentó alargando de nuevo los colmillos.

—Bien. No te cubras, ramera —le ordenó.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Te he dado la toalla y la has rechazado. Ahora no te cubras.

Seguía abrazándose los pechos sin apartarle la mirada y con los labios temblorosos. Gray frenó en seco y paró a un lado de la carretera. Cogió la palanca de posición del asiento de Juvianne y lo echó para atrás, dejándola estirada. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y de un salto se colocó encima de ella.

—Habéis matado a mujeres y niños —le susurró volviéndola a agarrar del pelo y forzándola a levantar la cara hacia él. —Violasteis a las mujeres, le extrajisteis los órganos, incluso los fetos a aquellas que estaban embarazadas. A los niños, los apartáis de sus padres y les forzáis a que vean cómo los mutiláis. Experimentáis con ellos para ver cómo reaccionan sus pieles al sol y luego hacéis el proceso una y otra vez para ver y estudiar sus rápidas recuperaciones. Matáis y torturáis

—le tiró del mechón. —Te mereces todo lo que yo te haga a partir de ahora.

¿Quién era capaz de hacer algo así? Se preguntaba Juvianne mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos verdes. ¿De verdad había gente tan salvaje? ¿Pero qué pintaban ella y su padre en todo aquello?

—Pero... pe... pero, yo no... no tengo nada que ver co... con eso —le susurró implorando un voto de confianza. —Tie... tienes que creerme, Gray.

Gray tensó la espalda cuando la oyó pronunciar su nombre por primera vez. Le soltó el pelo y colocó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. La miró detenidamente. Estaba acorralada, doblegada, herida por él y los suyos. Sus magulladas manos reposaban tensas sobre su torso con los brazos doblados. Habían matado a su padre. Y ella quería luchar por su libertad, por su vida. Pero no podía engañarlo. Ella era la que firmaba y daba el beneplácito a los transportes para que movieran de un lado al otro la mercancía, los instrumentos y las medicinas. Era la hija de José y se suponía que entre ellos había confianza como para trabajar juntos en algo así. No era ninguna ignorante.

—Déjame entrar en tu mente y entonces, sólo entonces, pueda que te crea —le desafió.

—¿Qué... qué debo hacer para que entres? —preguntó insegura.

—Relájate.

Juvianne echó un vistazo a la posición de sus cuerpos. Sí, claro, relajarse. Así de fácil.

—Me estás aplastando... a... así no puedo...

—Cállate —gritó. Ellos no podían tener aquella conversación cordial, ella era su enemiga. —Haz el favor de cerrar los ojos —utilizó su tono melódico para atraerla e inducirla a la relajación.

Juvianne cerró los ojos gustosa y empezó a abrir las piernas. No, por Dios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esa voz... Gray apretó los dientes ante la invitación.

Miró como sus piernas bronceadas y esbeltas se abrían. Se encajó entre ellas hasta que tocó y aplastó su sexo con el de ella. Encajaban a la perfección. De estar desnudos, ya la habría hecho suya. Se concentró en ella. Intentó acceder a su mente, a sus recuerdos. No había ningún muro pero se topaba cada dos por tres con una niebla espesa y blanca. No era que no pudiese entrar. Si entraba, él se perdería en esa confusión. Ella no lo iba a dejar, no lo iba a permitir.

—¿Intentas confundirme? ¿Quieres que me pierda? —le preguntó él con un gruñido.

—¿Perderte? ¿Confundirte?

—Basta... No me engañarás más. Me pones obstáculos. No quieres que descubra la verdad.

Juvianne cerró los ojos con fuerza, tragó saliva e inclinó la cara a un lado, enseñándole la yugular. Él dictaba sentencia.

—Si no me crees, será mejor que acabes con esto. Yo... no lo soportaré mucho más. Venga, muérdeme —dijo ofreciéndose.

—Te haría un favor si hiciese eso, ramera.

Ya estaba otra vez ese insulto afilado. Por un momento, al llamarlo por su nombre, había visto algo de comprensión en su mirada, como si él quisiera creerla, pero debería haber sido un espejismo. Ahora volvía a ser el monstruo. Un monstruo encajado entre sus piernas como ningún hombre lo había estado antes con ella.

—Por favor... Gray —lo iba a intentar de nuevo. —Tiene que haber un modo de que podamos...

—Primero, yo no soy Gray para ti —la cortó alterado. —Me llamarás amo a partir de ahora — su tono era frío e impersonal. —Segundo, te dije que no me tocaras —cogió la mano de ella que había colocado sobre su durísimo pectoral para apartarlo y la alzó de nuevo sobre su cabeza. Luego cogió la mano derecha, la lisiada, y con delicadeza la colocó sobre la izquierda. Agarró ambas muñecas con una mano. —Tercero —miró su boca, —no hablarás más hasta que yo te dé permiso. Se acabó, no te creo, ni te creeré. No quieres que lea tu mente, pero hay muchos modos de entrar en la mente de alguien.

—¿Me vais a torturar? —lo miró angustiada.

—Más de uno querría eso, ramera —contestó afirmando con la cabeza. —Verás que donde te voy a llevar, no serás muy bien recibida. Pero, no. No voy a pegarte.

—¿Entonces...?

—Ya lo verás.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó con la barbilla temblando.

—Desde que empezasteis la cacería, no os habéis molestado en preguntárnoslo. ¿Qué te importa ahora?

—Me importa porque quiero saber qué son mis enemigos. ¿Sois vampiros, verdad? Debo de estar volviéndome loca... —susurró al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta. —¿Qué me vas a hacer? —Si era o no era un vampiro, no lo sabía, pero por Dios que era igualito que esos seres atractivos y con colmillos que salían en las películas inspiradas en los libros de Anne Rice.

Gray bajó la mirada a sus preciosos pechos desnudos y ella volvió a hiperventilar. Aquella intimidad con él era más de lo que podía soportar. El cubrió un pecho con su mano libre y la miró a los ojos.

—Te voy a soltar las muñecas. Si intentas tocarme, te prometo que te morderé. Te haré daño.

—¿No me contestas? —la voz algo afónica. ¿O era ronca?

—También te haré daño si vuelves a abrir la boca otra vez.

Juvianne alzó la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo, aunque sabía que debía resignarse. Poco a poco, Gray soltó sus muñecas, mientras con la yema de los dedos reseguía con una caricia sus brazos, sus axilas suaves, su cuello, su clavícula y, al final, su otro pecho, frío y húmedo de la lluvia. Juvianne se movió inquieta bajo su cuerpo aguantando con todo el aplomo que pudo aquella revisión a la que Gray la sometía. Él siguió acariciándole el pecho hasta ver como se le ponía el pezón erecto, entonces lo cubrió y lo empezó a masajear. Sus manos grandes y masculinas la estaban abrasando con su calor. Ella movió las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla. Quería agarrarlo de su melena negra como el carbón y apartarlo de ella. Pero no podía tocarlo. Se cogió desesperada al reposacabezas del asiento.

Gray liberó uno de sus pechos y lo observó hambriento mientras inclinaba la cabeza para llevárselo a la boca. Sus ojos tenían un negro con los cuales podía ver su reflejo. Juvianne reprimió un pequeño chillido. Su boca, húmeda y caliente, se movía sin piedad sobre la carne blanda de la chica. Su lengua torturaba el pezón hasta tenerlo henchido y erecto. Apresó el montículo oscuro entre los dientes, tiró de él mientras le daba pequeños toques sutiles y dulces con la lengua. Ella apretó la mandíbula, mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Sentía toda la virilidad de Gray contra ella. Sentía su calor corporal a través de los jeans negros que él llevaba. Y ella sólo llevaba ese ridículo short blanco y fino con lo que podía sentirlo todo. Todo.

Gray dejó a sus extasiados pechos para colocarse a la altura de sus ojos. La miraba fijamente. Ella estaba sudando y tenía todavía churretones de sangre que descendían desde la cara hasta su cuello. Los labios semi-abiertos y algo hinchados por la brutalidad de Bora. Olía tan bien. Era un bocado sabroso y especial para él. Ese era su olor favorito, su sabor preferido. ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser la que oliera así? A humedad, a fresas y a tarta dulce...Deslizó las manos por su estrecha cintura y por los huesos marcados de sus caderas. Siguió acariciándole la plana barriguita y dejó las manos abiertas sobre ella. Colocó los pulgares por debajo del short y se limitó a ponerla nerviosa haciendo caricias circulares por la zona de su anatomía donde casi empezaban los rizos de su intimidad.

El observó sus expresiones. Sí, estaba tensa y asustada. Pero no asustada de él, sino de lo que creía que podía hacerle y, además, lo creía acertadamente. Puede que no esperara a llegar a Inglaterra para follársela. Y ella lo sabía Era imposible no saber lo que iba a hacer con ella. Su erección era tan grande que iba a agujerear el pantalón. Ella no era virgen. Su novio la visitaba cada noche, así que sabía lo que podía pasar. Lo que él se moría de ganas de hacerle.

Con ese cuerpo pequeño (comparado con el suyo), sometido debajo de él, tierno, suave y hermoso... ¿Cómo sería estar dentro de ella? Sacó los pulgares de su short, y deslizó sus manos hasta las nalgas de ella. Las apretó, las tanteó, las masajeó y le sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya. Estás muy en forma, ¿eh? —le apretó las nalgas con deseo.

Aquello era humillante. Él estaba vestido hasta las cejas. Ella estaba, sólo con unas braguitas, vulnerable y expuesta a cualquier cosa.

Aun así, había algo en él, no sabía el qué, que no hacía que estuviera completamente asustada. Podía ver las diferencias entre Gray y el animal de Bora. Gray podía ser cruel y brutal, pero parecía tener un fondo del que el asesino de su padre carecía. La estaba tocando casi con reverencia, mirándola con deseo sí, pero estaba convencida de que no la trataría mal, de que no la pegaría ni le haría daño porque sí.

Gray empezó a presionar su erección contra ella. A frotarla acompasadamente en círculos sobre su intimidad. Las fricciones eran cada vez más fuertes y poderosas, y Juvianne sintió como un calor húmedo y palpitante se concentraba en su entrepierna. Sin perder el ritmo, el vanirio dirigió la boca a su cuello. Juvianne se estremeció pensando que iba a morderla, pero sorprendentemente Gray sólo lamió la sangre que había en aquella zona. Un lametón largo, como un rasposo satén, para luego cerrar la boca a la altura de la yugular y succionarla, sólo rozando con los colmillos, no hincándolos.

Juvianne cerró los ojos al sentir aquel contacto lleno de calor. Ella era sabrosa, adictiva como ninguna otra que hubiese probado. Cuando limpió su cuello con la lengua y la boca, deslizó los labios por su barbilla casi en una caricia y luego ascendió hasta la mejilla. Juvianne se quejó. El pómulo le dolía horrores.

—Detente — Gray se apretó más contra ella y le susurró al oído— Te he dicho que no hablaras, ramera.

—Deja de insultarme.

Gray colocó su gran mano sobre su boca, pero Juvianne sacudía la cabeza para librarse. Unas enormes lágrimas cayeron por la comisura de sus ojos, resbalaron por su sien y desaparecieron por su pelo, que ya no estaba recogido en un moño, sino que ahora parecía un abanico negro extendido sobre el asiento del coche.

Gray se sintió avergonzado por ser él quién provocara las lágrimas en una mujer. Pero, ella no era una buena mujer, ni una buena persona, era una asesina, o como mínimo cómplice de asesinato. ¿Había alguna diferencia?

Gray friccionó con más fuerza su entrepierna. Se frotaba sin compasión. Mientras no cesaba en sus movimientos, acercó su boca a la herida de la mejilla y la lamió, entornando los ojos del placer sabroso de su sangre. No podía leer nada de ella, porque la sangre se había mezclado con el agua de la lluvia y, además, no la bebía en cantidades, cómo debería hacerlo para conseguir sus propósitos. Aun así, era sabrosa hasta límites que nunca podría haberse imaginado.

Juvianne sintió una quemazón en la cara. ¿La estaba lamiendo?

—La saliva es curativa y cicatrizante —le dijo él rozando su sien con sus labios.

A continuación, él deslizó la boca hasta la mano que tenía apoyada en la boca de Juvianne. Con la mirada le advirtió de lo que pasaría si volvía a hablar.

A Juvianne se le empezó a nublar la vista. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión y sentía que incluso su propia piel quemaba. Gray no dejaba de moverse, de apretarla y friccionarse con ella, y ella... ella empezaba a sentir que iba a volverse loca. Un placer palpitante, un cosquilleo, los músculos de su entrepierna empezaban a moverse espasmódicamente... No, qué vergüenza... No podía correrse con él. No, con él no. No así. No. Pero su cuerpo ya no le obedecía. Ahora Gray era su dueño. Y sonrió al ver la lucha interna de Juvianne en sus ojos, en el modo de apretar la mandíbula, desesperada. Estaba a punto de caramelo.

Apartó la mano de su boca y deslizó la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, lamiéndola como si fuera un gato. Un gato salvaje. Lamió el labio inferior y luego el superior. Ella ya casi no tenía fuerzas para seguir frunciendo los labios. No iba a permitir que la besara. Necesitaba tomar aire, bocanadas de aire. Entre abrió la boca y empezó a respirar sin ritmo como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Gray gruñó de placer y volvió a deslizar las manos por su cintura, pasando por las caderas, hasta coger las nalgas con brutalidad. Las alzó contra él, y empezó a moverse más duro y rápido que antes. A Juvianne se le escapó un sonido gutural. No, por Dios. No, por favor.

Gray tenía la boca abierta y los colmillos desarrollados. Quería hincárselos mientras ella llegaba al orgasmo. Sería la primera vez que pudiera entrar en su cabeza y bajarle las barreras. Tenía los ojos fijos en su boca, y ella apartó la cabeza y la ocultó en uno de sus propios brazos, ofreciéndole inconscientemente el cuello. Seguía con las manos sobre el reposacabezas del asiento.

Gray rugió al ver cómo la piel palpitaba en esa zona, en su feminidad, y la abrió más con sus piernas para apretarla y friccionarse de arriba abajo contra ella. Más rápido, más fuerte, más...

Juvianne cerró los ojos con fuerza. No.

Y de repente, un estallido de placer. Fuegos artificiales. Espasmos corporales. Una sensación líquida entre sus piernas y el mundo que se acababa. Se estaba corriendo con él y él lo sabía. Se estremecía violentamente en sus brazos. En los brazos del monstruo. No había podido controlar su inexperto cuerpo. Lo había intentado pero Gray salió vencedor. La había provocado, estimulándola hasta el clímax.

Él soltó sus nalgas a regañadientes y colocó las manos sobre la butaca, a cada lado de su cara. Murmuró algo indescifrable. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente.

Él todavía tenía los incisivos largos, pero el color de los ojos no le había cambiado. Cuando ella lo miró, pudo ver lo orgulloso que se sentía de avergonzarla así. Era el ganador y ella la derrotada.

—Así me gusta —la miró con determinación y algo más que ella no supo descifrar. —Que obedezcas a tu amo en todo.

¿Era orgullo? ¿Estaba orgulloso de ella? No, no podía ser. Oh, por favor. Sólo faltaba eso para acabar de pisotearle el amor propio. Gray echó un vistazo a sus pechos, su cuello y sus mejillas. Estaban teñidas de rojo. Rojo pasión o rojo vergüenza. Le daba igual.

—Si te pudieras ver... Ahora sí que pareces una zorra de le prometió con la mirada que lo mataría si pudiese. Volvió a esconder la cara en su brazo y se echó a llorar como una loca desquiciada. Juvianne intentó comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. Obviamente, tenía que sentirse derrotada. Se lo merecía.

Bajó la mirada para verse aplastado contra su sexo. Todavía estaba duro como una roca, él no había tenido ninguna liberación. Se levantó un poco apoyándose sobre sus brazos y vio como el pelo púbico de ella se transparentaba a través del short blanco mojado. Agarró el short y tiró de él. No podía aguantar más. Tenía que hundirse en ella.

—No. Te lo ruego —gritó Juvianne cogiéndole la muñeca con la mano buena.

Gray tensaba el short con sus dedos. Ambos sabían que si le daba un tirón más, se desgarraría y la dejaría como él quería verla. —¿No, qué? —levantó una ceja divertido.

Aunque en realidad no había nada de divertido en lo que estaba pasando. Juvianne no creyó jamás que pudiera odiar a alguien como odiaba a Gray en ese momento. Él esperaba oír las palabras mágicas. Bien. Ella tragó saliva y sintió el sabor de la dignidad. Amargo. Muy, muy amargo.

—No, por favor... amo.

Gray levantó la barbilla, tomó aire por la nariz, levantando el pecho con el movimiento, y cogió a su vez la barbilla de ella para alzarla hacia él. —Vas aprendiendo. Nos llevaremos bien.

Colocó bien su asiento y de un salto se encaramó a la zona del piloto. Juvianne que seguía temblando, lo miró de reojo sin tenerlas todas con ella. Al menos ya no lo tenía encima. No estaba segura de relajarse todavía. ¿Relajarse? Nunca más podría hacerlo en su vida, porque ya no tenía en quién confiar. No en el mundo de Gray.

—Gray, te acabamos de adelantar —dijo la voz de Natsu que resonó por todo el coche. Era el comunicador de última generación que habían instalado. —¿No has podido esperar, eh, pillín? Te la has tenido que tirar, ¿verdad?

Gray miró a Juvianne que había vuelto a ocultar su cara entre sus brazos y se había hecho un ovillo dándole la espalda. Una espalda que se movía temblorosamente.

—Lo que hagamos ella y yo no te concierne.

—La tiene pequeña y es un marica... Como todos vosotros... —gritó Juvianne enrojecida y furiosa.

—Abusones de mierda...—dijo esta vez con un hilo de voz y atragantándose.

Abrió la puerta del coche, se deslizó por el asiento, cayó a cuatro patas en el asfalto y empezó a vomitar. Tuvo que dejarse de apoyar en la muñeca rota, así que se quedó a tres patas mientras tenía que oír como a través del manos libres los otros tres rompían a carcajadas.

Gray la miró muy seriamente. Un músculo de la mandíbula le temblaba sin control. Nadie lo avergonzaba así. Nadie.

—Así que la tienes pequeña... —añadió Natsu ahogando la risa.

Él seguía sin contestar. Estaba impasible. Su rostro como esculpido en granito. No apartaba la mirada de ella.

—¿Habéis localizado al otro guardaespaldas que había entre los pinares? —seguía mirándola fijamente. Mientras la chica vomitaba, él observaba como los músculos de su espalda se tensaban y se movían sin descanso. —Lo tiré allí.

—Sí, era el hermano gemelo del que se ha cargado Bora. Le hemos inducido la imagen mental de que su hermano se había enamorado de una asiática y que se iban a casar a las Vegas esa misma noche, él, de John Travolta y ella, de Olivia Newton-John. Tenía una fractura en la pierna. Recordará que se la hizo en un accidente de tránsito. Y también hemos tratado con todo el servicio. Les ha quedado muy claro que mañana cuando se despierten se acordarán que la señorita Juvianne y el señor José han tenido que hacer un viaje relámpago por un asunto de negocios, y

que cabe la posibilidad de que pasen una larga temporada fuera para conseguir nuevos clientes. Por supuesto, ellos deben seguir sus vidas con normalidad.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué hay del cuerpo de José y de su guardaespaldas?

—Están ocultos bajo el suelo de su propia casa. Todo controlado, Gray. Ahora sólo queda saber si eres capaz de domar a esa fierecilla que va contigo. No va bien para tu reputación de rompecorazones que una chica te toree así.

—Tranquilo. Sólo está conmocionada por lo que le he hecho. Volvieron a sonar las carcajadas.

—Los veo en el avión.

Apagó el comunicador y salió del coche con determinación y una mirada muy peligrosa. Parecía mentira que la joven tuviera tantas agallas estando como estaba.

Juvianne había dejado de vomitar, pero seguía apoyada sobre las rodillas y su mano izquierda. Respiraba agitadamente, pálida y abatida.

Gray la agarró del pelo de nuevo y la levantó. Juvianne pensó que si seguía haciéndole eso, la dejaría calva. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la metió dentro de un empujón. Juvianne siguió con los ojos a Gray hasta que él también entró en el coche.

—Cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra, te demostraré lo pequeña que la tengo de todas las maneras, ramera —susurró entre dientes mientras ponía la primera marcha para arrancar.

Juvianne no supo qué responder. Sólo sabía que estaba muy cansada y que le dolía todo el cuerpo. A lo único que se podía amarrar para salir de aquella pesadilla, era al hecho de que ninguno de ellos sabía que ella era diabética. Ése era su as en la manga. Con un poco de suerte, al dejar de tener la vida habitual y controlada que hasta ahora había tenido, si su cuerpo dejaba de recibir insulina, caería enferma de un modo o de otro. Sin atenciones moriría. Los riñones le fallarían, los vasos sanguíneos de las piernas se bloquearían e iría perdiendo sensibilidad a las heridas de cualquier tipo, puede que incluso tuvieran que cortarle las piernas. Podría quedarse hasta ciega. Entonces así, ya no les serviría ni a ellos, ¿no?

Pensar en todo eso le estaba revolviendo más el estómago, si era posible. Pero preferiría morir antes que convertirse en la puta de nadie, y menos del monstruo que tenía al lado.

El mundo desapareció de su vista, y esperó a que llegara la oscuridad.

...

...

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

 _El coche paró en seco. Ella miró hacia atrás y vio las luces del otro Cayenne que se apagaban, al igual que ambos motores. Dios mío. Ya había llegado._

 _Quiso parecer serena y digna, pero no pudo. Cuando Gray la sacó del coche, sus rodillas parecían gelatina y no podía andar. Tiritaba sin control y seguramente tendría muy mal aspecto._

 _Él la miró de arriba abajo, despreciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo._

 _—_ _Vamos._

 _La tomó del codo y empezaron a andar._

 _Los alrededores eran tan oscuros... Sin embargo, sabía que donde estaba había mucha vegetación. Lo sabía porque olía igual que su jardín cuando estaba húmedo después de regarlo. Se acongojó al recordar su casa. ¿Y Brave? ¿Estaría bien? Alguien tenía que cuidarlo. No tenía más de tres meses, todavía era un cachorro, su cachorro._

* * *

...

...

(A/N) ohhh ¿qué les pareció?

Me gustaría saber cuáles son sus comentarios y opiniones acerca del capítulo :D

Nos vemos hasta la próxima 3


End file.
